


Undercover

by Feena_c



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Gen, Good Dad Gabe, Slow burn dad/son feels, Young Jesse McCree, dad!Gabriel, dad!Reyes, paternal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feena_c/pseuds/Feena_c
Summary: AU in which Commander Reyes goes undercover to infiltrate Deadlock and meets (young, 14) Jesse McCree.  Canon-divergent but could fit "from a certain point of view".





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout this fic there is a bit of Spanish. I am not a Spanish speaker so if you are and see anything that is wrong or doesn't make sense, please let me know so I can fix it! Thank you!

Gabriel adjusted his beanie after putting on his sunglasses, simultaneously lighting the cigarette that was held between his lips.  Angela would have a conniption if she saw him, but he was undercover. Smoking for the first time in 5 years was probably the only perk of this particular job and he was going to enjoy it, even if a little voice in the back of his head was reminding him of how much he didn’t like the patches when trying to go off ‘em again. 

Gabriel clicked his lighter off and shoved it into his jeans pocket as he followed his guide through the Deadlock camp; an older man by the name of Harrigan.  Gabriel was currently going by David Sastre. He’d worked at getting used to responding to it for a couple weeks before posing as a former cop, fleeing embezzlement charges.  The former cop bit had been Ana’s idea, explain his ability to shoot. The embezzling just made sense, give them a reason to think he’d be desperate enough to come to Deadlock for work.  It was believable and boring enough to not raise too many questions. 

“Cobb got shot a couple weeks back, so his trailer’s empty. You can have it,” Harrigan gestured to a beat-up, 12 year old tiny trailer hooked to an even older car.

“I’ve got my own pick-up,” Gabriel commented, eying the rusty pile. 

Harrigan shrugged. “Feel free to change it out. I’m sure Cooley will take this one off your hands; he’s the resident scrapper.” 

Gabriel nodded. 

“Boss’ll let you know when you’re up for somethin’, so just watch your back in the meantime. New blood gets tested.  You ain’t really in till you’ve proved yourself to everyone, not just a couple vouchers.” Harrigan was already walking away. 

Gabriel went to the trailer and noticed the door was open just slightly. It looked like it had had a lock at some point that had been hammered off. He pulled the door open more and looked in cautiously.  Stripped. Not surprising, given the company. Just as well, he didn’t really want to have the belongings of a dead gang member around his sleeping area anyway. He sniffed. Better give the place a once over with bleach, subtly.  It’d smell again after a couple days of him smoking in it, but it’d be his smell at least. Gabe pushed the door shut and went around to look at the car. It was empty too, stereo even gone. He didn’t care about that since he was gonna give it to ‘Cooley’ anyway. The trailer hook up looked rusted out.  He might have some trouble getting his pick-up attached. Time for a run to the nearby town to get some tools and supplies, and that bleach. 

 

\-----

 

Gabriel got back to the camp a couple hours before dark and set to work detaching the car.  He was hunched uncomfortably over the coupling when he heard footsteps. Not heavy, but close.  He looked up, squinting at a surprisingly short figure. 

“Need a hand?”  

Gabe sat back on his heels, adjusting the angle so he could actually see who was talking.  It was a kid. Well, probably a teenager, but he sure looked scrawny. 

“Who’re you?”  Gabe asked, genuinely curious.

“McCree.  I’ll help you with the coupling in exchange for some rations.  I’m handy with mechanical stuff.” 

Gabe didn’t really need help, but he was here to learn stuff about Deadlock so Blackwatch could take down their operations.  A kid who goes around offering work for rations wouldn’t be in the loop for anything top secret, but it was his type who overheard things and knew the little things that kept gangs like Deadlock afloat. It wouldn’t hurt to talk to him, Gabe just made a mental note to keep an eye on his stuff. 

Gabe smirked.  “Alright, why not. Have at it,”  Gabe gestured at the coupling and stood up, making a show of being stiff.  He wasn’t, but for now he was going for a less threatening persona. He could always turn that around later if he needed. 

McCree bent down, taking the tool Gabriel extended to him and started working on the coupling hastily.  He did seem to know what he was doing, although Gabe was sure he could’ve done it faster. The skinny kid didn’t seem to have a lot of muscle to work with.  He was thinking of how to go about engaging with the kid, but he started talking first. 

“Heard you was a cop before.  Where at?” 

“Detroit.”  Gabriel responded automatically. 

“Yea?  That’s a long ways from ‘ere.  What’d you do? Kill somebody?” 

Gabe almost chuckled, it came out as a snort though.  He’d never been asked so casually about murder before.

“Nope, nothing that exciting.  Just stole a lot of money.” 

“Yea?  How much?”  McCree adjusted his position. 

“Doesn’t matter, don’t have any of it now.” Gabe crossed his arms. 

“I guess that’s why you’re with us ‘stead of on an island somewhere.” McCree laughed quietly at his own joke. 

“Mhhmm.  What about you?  Where’re you from?  That’s a pretty strong accent you’ve got there.” 

McCree gave him a look, and Gabriel got the impression McCree was assessing if the comment had been meant as an insult or not.  Gabe’s posture was relaxed, and McCree went back to his work. 

“Northern Mississippi.”

“Oh?  How long’ve you been with Deadlock?”

“A couple years.”  McCree strained, finally getting the trailer uncoupled.  Gabriel definitely could’ve gotten it done faster on his own.  McCree stood and handed the tool back to Gabriel, eying the car.  “Want me ta move it?” 

Gabe wasn’t about to hand the keys over to some kid he didn’t know. He shook his head.  “Nope, I’ll move it.”

He went over and climbed in the driver’s seat, wondering how a kid, cause a couple years ago he definitely was a kid, ended up in Deadlock.  They weren’t known for accepting young people in their ranks, they went for more experienced types. Gabe got the car moved and the pick-up in place, and was barely out of the driver’s seat before McCree was back in between the vehicles working on the hook up.  He wasn’t a slacker it seemed. 

“All set.  You need anything else done?” McCree asked as he stood.  The hook up had been a lot easier than the unhook. Gabe honestly couldn’t think of anything else just at present, except cleaning but he wasn’t sure he wanted to get a reputation for being a germaphobe, so he’d handle that himself. 

“Nah that’ll do.  Good job,” Gabe said after inspecting the connection. McCree seemed a bit incredulous looking, but just nodded.  “Hang on, I’ll get your pay.” Gabe went around back to the trailer’s door and leaned in, he’d just set his bags inside the door earlier.  He grabbed out a can of beans and another of pears. It wasn’t exactly a proper meal but Gabe didn’t really have the makings of one at the moment, and the kid had just said rations.  He hesitated, then grabbed another can -macaroni and cheese- and carried it back around front. McCree looked surprised at the amount; Gabe knew they were both aware his job hadn’t taken long, but the kid was darn skinny and Gabe didn’t like it.  Kids in gangs were never at the top of the food chain, in any sense. 

“Here.”

McCree took the cans wordlessly, eying Gabriel the whole time. 

“Thank ya.  Let me know if ya want a hand with anythin’ else.”  He said the last quickly and scurried off. Gabe turned back and went to work sanitizing his new ‘home’.

 

\----

 

Jesse ducked between a couple parked cars and hurried to the outskirts of the camp.  Was that guy crazy? Who gave somebody three cans of food for helping unhook a trailer?  If the guy was that stupid he wasn’t gonna last long in Deadlock. Too bad, it was gonna make for the best meal Jesse’d had in weeks. 

He jumped on a couple boxes and crawled into the broken window of an old storage shed.  It was only a temporary rathole; he’d had to move his things quick when he’d heard someone was being given Cobb’s trailer.  Jesse’d been using it since it had been vacated. Ah well, at least the person taking it was apparently a sucker. Jesse pulled out his army knife and opened the can of beans, leaning over and squinting across the now dimly lit camp.  He couldn’t really see anything around the trailer from this distance though, and so gave his full attention to his dinner. A former cop huh? Maybe that was why he was so giving. Hadn’t even killed anybody, just some white-collar criminal.  He definitely wasn’t gonna last in Deadlock. 


	2. Chapter 2

‘New blood gets tested’ came to fruition right quick.  Gabriel had been planning on keeping a low profile, pretending to be a slightly tired old cop who could shoot well but not hide a couple million dollars.  Deadlock didn’t go for that. Within his first two days he had three fights; all of which he won. Well, a reputation for a solid right hook wasn’t a bad one.  The “Boss”, who was actually a man named Carl Hagen and was the regional boss only, was happy to find their newest pick-up was capable in a scrap, and Gabriel was on his first drug run within a week of joining.  Not in charge or anything, and not told anything, just some muscle, but still. Gabriel had a surreal feeling on the run. All the drugs Blackwatch had taken off the streets and here he was delivering them. Undercover jobs always gave him the same weird feeling.  He was good at them, but the feeling remained. The job went well, and so did another job the next week; intimidating some businessman into paying his protection fees. Typical stuff. Gabe was interested in bigger things; like Deadlock’s arms smuggling. But that would take time to get in on, this was a long op.  Might as well get comfy. And start making some ‘friends’. 

Top of his list was Harrigan.  The old guy was past petty squabbling, and had been around long enough most of the troublemakers left him alone as a fixture.  He was the boss’ introduction and general camp coordinator. Like a den-mother for murderers. Gabe had also given some thought to Cooley, but he was trouble.  Gabe could tell. The guy was the scrap handler for the camp and also a maintenance man of sorts, but Gabe got the impression he’d be among the first to stab someone front, back, or sideways.  He wasn’t someone to try and get close to. A surprising option was another gunner, also ‘from Michigan’. The two were bonding over sports. Well, over Gabriel’s second hand knowledge from hearing games in the Blackwatch cafeteria and recreation area.  And a lot of quick googling; fortunately super soldier training had made him a quick study. Gabe was still sorting through and organizing his mental list of others in the camp, it was a big group and no one was overly forthright about themselves, and most weren’t looking to make buddies. 

One thing Gabe had picked up was that there was some tension in Deadlock that they hadn’t been aware of, that is between the drug running business and the arms trading.  Some of the higher up in other areas were in dispute over the mixing of the businesses, talks of splits were even whispered about. It was all very distant stuff, Hagen didn’t tolerate talk of going rogue in his camp, but still it was new info on the gang.  All in all it was a successful first couple weeks. He wasn’t dead. 

 

\----

 

“Howdy Sastre.  Need a hand?”

Gabe looked up from cleaning his shotgun at McCree standing in front of him.  Gabe was sitting on the step of his trailer, taking advantage of the minute breeze outside. 

Gabe snorted.  “Not with gun cleaning.  What’re you, 12?” 

“14.”  Jesse said firmly.  “And I know how to handle all kinds a guns.  Ya ain’t with the force no more, Sastre.” McCree’s tone was balanced between aggressive and teasing.  Gabe didn’t answer right away, contemplating a 14 year old who actually knew his way around a weapon. It wasn’t any less scary than one who didn’t frankly.  And it was a lot sadder. 

“Well that’s as may be, but I’m not handing my guns to anybody else.”  Gabe paused briefly, formulating another option. “You can help me with something else though.  You said you were good with machines? How about looking at this?” Gabe had stood and gone into the trailer, and was coming back with a radio.

“Where’d ya get that old thing?”  Jesse sounded genuinely intrigued, bending to look at it as Gabe set it on the stair. 

“It was in the trailer.  Beehind one of the panels. I thought it was a wall but it fell off the other night and I found this in there.”

Jesse was fiddling with the display already, and Gabe went back inside and grabbed a cup of ramen and a bag of trail mix. He quickly microwaved some water and added it to the cup, then went back out front.  Jesse stopped messing when he saw Gabe come back, the almost excited expression from before fading. “I don’t think I can fix this for ya in a hurry. I’m more good with engines and stuff like that.” Jesse looked withdrawn. 

Gabe shrugged.  “Won’t hurt anything for you to try.  It can’t work  _ less _ than it does already.” Gabe stepped around the radio on the step and sat down next to Jesse on the dirt, offering him the food.  Jesse looked confused briefly, but took it wordlessly. He peeked at the ramen and saw it was still rehydrating, so took to chomping down the trail mix and poking at the radio between bites.

“So Mississippi huh?  Were you there until you joined Deadlock two years ago?”

Jesse eyed Gabriel, suspicion creeping into his gaze.  “Nope. My--” Jesse looked back at the radio. “I left there about….four? Ma’be five years ago.”  Jesse shrugged and took another big mouthful of mix. Gabe reached over and took a handful himself. 

“Who’s your people? I haven’t seen you with anyone around camp.”  

Jesse frowned ever so slightly.  “Family ya mean? I ain’t got none.”

Gabe felt something heavy settle in his chest.   _ Shit _ . 

“Mmm.”  That was all he could muster for a minute.  “How long’ve you been on your own?” 

“A few months.  Not that I wasn’t before really.  Matt was a useless piece a shit.” Jesse frowned more openly, and checked how the ramen was coming.  

“Matt?  Your father?” 

Jesse shook his head.  “Nah, my uncle. Never met my father.”

Uncle.  Gabe wondered about McCree’s mother, but he’d said he didn’t have family.  Dead, probably. He wanted to ask and confirm but didn’t want to bring up something that was probably painful.  Or maybe Jesse hadn’t known his mother either? Gabe had so many questions. 

“I’m sorry.”  It came out automatically. 

“What?”  Jesse turned, sounding shocked.

Gabe wasn’t even sure what he was saying it for either. _  Sorry your life is shit _ ?  Gabe shrugged.  “Seemed like the thing to say.”

Jesse wrinkled his features.  “Boy you do come from some fancy pants background don’t cha?  Most ah the guys in Deadlock don’t have families, or at least not ones that’d own ‘em.  I ain’t special.” Jesse flipped the radio over and started pulling at a panel on the bottom. 

‘ _ Most of the guys in Deadlock aren’t 14 year old children’ _ , Gabe thought as his throat tightened. 

“You got family?” Jesse asked. 

“Yea.  My mother, and a couple sisters.  Not in contact lately.” 

“No dad?” 

“He died.  When I was nearly your age, actually.  Auto accident.” This was all true. When going under cover it’s best to keep your lies as true as possible, makes it easier to keep your story straight. 

Jesse nodded.  “So if you got a family why’re you out here with us?  Why were ya stealin’?” 

Gabriel snorted softly.  “Money, kid.” 

Jesse didn’t say anything else, just started eating his noodles while he stared at the inner workings of the dead radio. 

 

\----

 

Idiot’s got a family and he decided to toss it for money?  Jesse didn’t understand it. It wasn’t like he didn’t value money.  He wanted it as bad as anyone in Deadlock, more maybe, since he didn’t have any power in Deadlock.  But he rated family way higher. Well, some family. His father was a ghost, no point in staking anything on him.  His uncle; he was a different sort of ghost now. But his mother…. By the world’s standards she wasn’t perfect, but she was perfect to Jesse.  He remembered her, he remembered having someone care about what happened to him. He’d give all the money in the world to have her back. And this guy had a mother and sisters and had screwed it up?  What a...fucker. Jesse felt some tingle of resentment rise, but he didn’t entertain it. It was pointless, and anyway the fucker gave out food like it was going out of style. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was over a month now since Gabriel had managed to get into Deadlock.  He still wasn’t working on any weapons shipments, but he was sure now that his group did them.  He’d seen a shipment come through. Nobody he was ‘close’ to was working on it. He mentally adjusted his list of people to work on.  Honestly he preferred undercover work that didn’t involve getting in anyone’s good graces. But this job had been too important, and too risky, for him to feel comfortable sending anyone else.  He pulled out a fresh cigarette as he crossed from the ‘mess’ near the center of camp. His perk was starting to wear thin, the smokes were starting to taste bad. 

 

\----

 

“Need a hand?” 

Gabriel turned from the soapy bucket of water he’d been leaning on.  He’d grown used to hearing the words. It hadn’t escaped him that he was one of Jesse’s most popular stops, if not _ the _ most.  He didn’t mind.  Kid could obviously use the nourishment and it got dull sitting around camp waiting for jobs.  Deadlock wasn’t exactly a social club. 

“Sure kiddo,”  Gabriel tossed Jesse a rag to help wash the truck.  Jesse made a face. 

“Thought I told ya not to call me that?”

Gabriel smiled.  “Consider it part of the price for your lunch.  Besides, pretty sure I heard you refer to me as ‘ancient’ talking to Pritcher the other day.  Turnabout is fair play.” 

Jesse rolled his eyes slightly in response but went to work on getting the thick desert dust cleaned off the side of the door.  “If yer gonna be given out nicknames how about something cool?”

“Like what?”

“McCree.” 

Gabe snorted, then decided to press. “Thought you said you didn’t know your father.  Awful proud of his name. Your mom tell you stuff about him?” 

McCree shook his head.  “Not really. ‘Cept he was handsome, like me.”  Jesse shot Gabriel a winning look, although the effect was lessened by a whole lot a dirt on his face and messy hair.  “But it’s still a good name. Sounds like somethin’ from an old western movie.”

Gabriel ‘hmmm’d softly.  “You like westerns?”

“Yea.  Cowboys are good shots, ride horses and shit.”  

Gabe got the impression there was more to McCree’s admiration.  “Ever wanted to be one?” 

Jesse snorted.  “There ain’t no cowboys anymore, Sastre.” 

Gabriel shrugged.  “So what’s your favorite?” 

“Huh?”

“Movie.  What’s your favorite cowboy movie?”

Jesse thought carefully.  He hadn’t actually seen all that many, just what he managed to catch sometimes when’d he’d been in a hotel.  “Probably the original ‘the good, the bad, and the ugly.’” 

Gabriel wracked his brain.  He vaguely knew the title, it starred...someone who’d been famous way back. Westin?  He couldn’t remember. The title was familiar cause he’d seen ads for a remake recently. Probably the 14th or something.  “Not the recent one?” 

“Nah, ain’t seen it.  Don’t know if it stands up to the original.  What about you? Wha’do you watch?” 

Gabriel shrugged.  He honestly didn’t watch many movies.  Sometimes he got dragged to stuff by other Blackwatch members.  Sometimes he watched stuff over the holidays with his family, but on his own time he rarely sat through a whole movie.  His favorites were actually mostly period pieces; he liked the costumes. “Never had much time for movies. My favorite’s probably… 1000 Nights. The 2038 version, anyway.”

“Never heard of it.  What’s it about?”

Gabriel chuckled.  “Romance, murder, theft, magic, you name it.  Epic fantasy type. I’ll have to track down a copy and show you sometime.” 

Jesse glanced at him with a mildly odd expression that Gabriel couldn’t read.  Gabriel picked up the bucket and got some fresh water from the trailer. 

“Why’re you botherin’ to wash it anyway?  With the sand blowing around all day it’s getting dirty fast as we clean it,” Jesse commented as Gabriel walked back over. 

“Not quite that fast.  Why’re you complaining, getting you your lunch isn’t it?”  Gabriel teasingly pushed Jesse’s shoulder. He shrugged it off roughly.  

“Ain’t complainin’, just sayin’.” 

“Maybe it’s just a little leftover discipline from my more lawful days.”  Gabriel smirked and threw his rag onto the hood of the truck, making a satisfying ‘splort’ sound and splashing Jesse with soapy water.  

“Hey, watch it!”  Jesse threw at him, although he caught Gabe’s teasing look and snickered the next moment.  “Old bastard,” he said quietly while eying him. Gabe had the impression he was testing the waters, seeing what he could get away with saying around Gabriel.  Maybe he shouldn’t let it go, but hell. Jesse didn’t have any pull with anyone in the camp, what’d Gabriel care if it got out he let the kid joke with him? 

“Disrespectful.  You should be more polite to your elders.”  Gabe gestured warningly but was still smiling.  Jesse just scoffed and went back to scrubbing. 

 

\----

 

“So what do you think of Sastre?” 

Jesse glanced over at Korrick, who was addressing Mel. Mel shrugged.  “A little stiff, but seems solid. Might be worth something once he’s not so uptight anymore.  Good arm. You saw Rob’s nose?” Mel cackled. 

“Don’t think he’s too soft?” 

Mel shrugged again.  “He’s not real Deadlock yet, but he looked pretty fired up when he was putting Rob down.  Eh I think he’ll be okay. If he doesn’t get shot.”

Korrick nodded.  “He’s got police training.  He’s gonna get shot.” 

“Detroit cops are pretty serious since ‘57.  Not saying he’s got any instincts, but he’s probably better than the locals at least.”

“Wow.”  Korrick drug out the word to show just how unimpressive that sounded. 

“Guess we’ll find out.  I heard Boss is sending him on the Valley pick-up.  That routes always fun.” 

“What cha betting?” 

Jesse didn’t stick around to hear what their wagers were.  The Valley run was a week long, and always ended with someone at least wounded.  It went into Head Hunters’ territory, well, according to them. Jesse liked Sastre alright, in as much as he liked getting decent food, but he’d predicted the guy was gonna get dead quick.  He wouldn’t put any money on him if he had it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse woke up early, as usual, and crawled out of his little nest.  Few of the camp’s occupants were up this early, most stayed up late drinking or similar if they weren’t on for a job.  And often even if they were. Cooley was up. It wasn’t that he didn’t drink, but no one ever saw him drunk or hungover.  Harrigan would be up too, and a few of the other less rowdy members. Jesse considered how best to go about getting breakfast.  Amazingly, he wasn’t ravenous. Sastre’s generous nature had left Jesse with a store of food for once, and he used it to supplement when he didn’t get so lucky with his ‘pay’. He wasn’t going to skip trying though, and so wandered about looking for something to do. 

He didn’t really consciously think about the fact the Valley group should have gotten back last night sometime, but his feet led him over to Sastre’s trailer.  Jesse saw it and wondered vaguely if it was vacant again. As he got close though he was surprised to see Sastre sitting outside it in a lawn chair, looking at his tablet. 

“Sastre?”  Jesse blurted it out loudly. 

Gabriel looked up.  “Hey, Chiquito.” A pause then a snicker.  “You sound surprised to see me. I’m hurt. Think an ex cop can’t handle himself out there?”

Jesse put his hands in his pockets and shrugged a shoulder as he walked closer.  “Maybe.”

Gabe’s mildly amused expression faded as Jesse came to a stop near him.  The kid had a real shiner. Some scrapes too. 

“What happened to you?  Run into a cactus?” The words were light, but Jesse was still a bit put off.  The man had a serious look in his eyes, and Jesse wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“Uh,”  he tried to laugh, “nah.  Just a tussle.” 

Gabe ‘hmmm’d and stood up, stepping over and taking hold of Jesse’s chin so he could get a better look at him.  Jesse stood, stiff and awkward. He wasn’t sure how to take the action. 

“When’d it happen?” 

Jesse wrinkled his face and pulled away.  “A couple days ago, why?” 

Gabriel went over towards his trailer with a ‘follow me’ gesture.  Jesse hesitated, but followed, stopping outside the trailer. 

“Come on,”  Gabriel called from inside.  Jesse hesitated again then stepped up into the trailer.  Gabriel was standing at the microwave, something heating in it. 

“What?”  Jesse asked, still confused. 

“Gonna give you something warm to put on that.”  Gabe gestured to Jesse’s face. “It’ll help it heal faster.  Were you able to put anything cold on it after?” 

Jesse was frowning minimally, and shook his head.  Gabriel made a gruff sound of acknowledgement as the microwave beeped. 

“What’s that?”

“It’s a neck pillow, got rice in it.  Holds the heat. Here, hold it to your eye.”  Gabriel tested the temperature and handed to him. 

“A neck pillow?”  Jesse turned a lopsided, amused smirk up to the man as he covered half his face with it. 

“Don’t be fucking rude to your elders, Chiquito.  You’ll appreciate such things one day. Have a seat.”  Gabriel gestured to the only seat available in the small trailer.  When it wasn’t pulled out it made a slightly more comfortable couch than bed. 

Jesse sat down, glancing around curiously.  Sastre didn’t keep much in the way of knick knacks it seemed.  Although he hadn’t been there long. He hadn’t amassed any trophies yet. 

“You say that, but you’re callin’ me something I don’t know what it means.  Sounds rude.” 

“Just what you are.”  Gabe started rummaging in the cupboard. 

“What’s that mean?” Jesse said, a slight edge to his voice.  He was ever balancing standing up for himself, and taking shit to avoid getting into bigger shit. 

“Breakfast?” Gabe ignored him, pulling out a box of cereal along with a bowl and mug.  He didn’t have two bowls on hand. 

This wasn’t the first time Gabriel had offered food without Jesse doing anything for it, and it was still weird to the kid but he never turned up his nose at it.  “Sure.”

Gabriel poured them each a serving and leaned against the counter after handing Jesse his.

“So how’d the valley run go?  Nobody get shot for once?” Jesse asked, mouth full. 

“Chew and swallow.  And yea, somebody got shot. Jacobs.”  Gabe took a bite. “In the leg, should live.” 

“Now you’re talkin’ with food in yer mouth.”  Jesse snickered and nearly spit his bite on his lap.  

Gabe rolled his eyes and swallowed.  “Do as I say not as a I do, okay.” 

Jesse’s callout reminded Gabriel of his niece and nephew.  The two never missed a chance to point out when Gabriel was wrong or did something they weren’t supposed to.  McCree was only what, three, four years older than his nephew depending on when their birthdays were. Gabe got a distant look, considering the difference in their circumstances.  It wasn’t fair. Oscar was in school, didn’t have to worry about finding himself food, didn’t have to worry about getting a black eye from an adult. Maybe from falling off a hoverboard, but other than that he was safe.  The difference was sobering. 

“Somethin’ wrong?”  Jesse asked carefully.  He didn’t know what Gabe was thinking, but his expression had gone serious. 

Gabe shook his head.  “Nah. Just thinking.”

“Looks like somethin’s wrong.”  Jesse finished wolfing down his cereal, and sat cross legged, scrutinizing Gabriel. 

“Don’t mind me, Chiquito.  Want some more?” 

Jesse nodded silently and handed his bowl over. 

 

\----

 

Jacobs didn’t live.  Gabriel had forgotten just how wide the gap was between Blackwatch’s medical division and what Deadlock had access to out here.  After Cobb, it was the fifth Deadlock member in two months who’d been killed by Head Hunters. Hagen was tired of it. He ordered a hit.  Attack the group that watched the valley, take them out and set up their own base there. Gabriel obviously wasn’t interested in gang fights, but it was a chance to show off his skills.  And at least he was shooting at people who had it coming, rather than actual cops or just ordinary people. 

Deadlock cleared the Valley with minimal trouble, only eight casualties.  Compared to the HH’s twenty, it was a good trade in Hagen’s eyes. And now they had the valley, so future runs on that route should be smooth.  A very good trade. And Gabe had shown himself very capable in a gunfight. It got him noticed, which was what he’d been waiting for. Hagen approached him for working protection on a weapons shipment.  Score. 

 

\----

 

“Getting in on the big leagues stuff huh?”  

Gabriel looked up quickly.  Jesse hadn’t actually snuck up on him, but he was impressed at how quiet the kid could be. 

“Meaning?” 

“I heard Pritcher saying you were on for the big pickup.  Guess yer one of the few coppers who can shoot straight.” 

Gabe smirked.  “Nice to know you never doubted me.  Punk.” Gabe added the last with an almost affectionate glance. 

Jesse pushed himself away from the side of the truck and came to lean by Gabriel, looking into the engine under the hood. 

“Somethin’ wrong?  I can help.” 

“Nope, nothing’s wrong.  With all the wind lately just checking how the sand build-up in here is looking.  Sounded a bit rough when I started her up this morning.” 

“Started her?”  Jesse paused. “Did you get assigned to the valley camp?”  Jesse was surprised how uncomfortable that idea made him. He’d lose his steady source of meals, and somebody to talk to who didn’t get mad at him at the drop of a hat, or get drunk every night. 

“Nope.  Just checking on things.  Always good to keep your gear in good condition.  Another ‘former cop tip’” Gabe mimicked an announcer’s voice and Jesse chuckled, relieved. 

“Nah, that sounds like a Cooley tip.” 

Gabe ‘hmph’d’ and gestured for Jesse to lean back as he slammed the hood shut again. 

“Just come to mock my skills or were you looking for dinner?” 

“I can’t have dinner and a show?” Jesse smirked over his shoulder. 

Gabriel shoved Jesse forward with a snort.  “Give a mouse a cookie,” he muttered good naturedly. 

“What’s that?”  Jesse asked. 

“Just an old story my mom read to us as kids,”  Gabriel said and invited Jesse into the trailer.  For once he was actually cooking. He’d found a cheap crockpot at the second hand store in town. 

“I feel like I’m bein’ insulted.”  Jesse said. 

“Only teased, Chiquito.”  Gabriel went to the cramped counter and carefully opened the lid, spooning up some stew. 

“What’s that?”  Jesse asked, plopping onto the pull out and making a face. 

“Dinner, ingrate.  They’re called vegetables.  They’re good for you.” 

Jesse rolled his eyes.  “Now that sounds like a ‘former cop tip’.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel leaned over and offered Harrigan a smoke.  The man eyed him but took it. “What chu want, boy?” 

Not many people would ever call Gabriel boy, but he let Harrigan have it.  The man deserved to be in prison for the rest of his life, but he’d survived in Deadlock for upwards of 15 years.  It was impressive, if nothing else. 

“Just keeping myself on your good side, Harrigan.”  Gabriel sat down next to him and opened the beer he’d carried over. 

“Uhhuh.  So what’d you really want?  I’m busy, spit it out.” 

“Just looking to chat.” 

Harrigan eyed him as he inhaled.  “What about?” 

“Just curious about a few of the guys.” 

Harrigan laughed, and hacked lightly.  He’d been chain smoking for years, and you could hear it.  “You’re looking for weak links, or who to make friends with.  Hmm. You aren’t as dumb as I thought. Maybe.” 

Gabriel smiled.  “I can’t say whether I’m dumb or not, just smart enough to know you’re the one to ask.” 

“Don’t flatter me, and don’t play dumb either.  I can tell you know more about playing people than you ought to know.  I’m secure though, I don’t mind giving you a leg up, so long as you remember how you got it.” 

Gabriel nodded.  

“Who ya curious about?” 

“What’s Cooley’s damage?” 

Harrigan took the cigarette between his fingers and chewed his lip.  “Don’t know, actually. He was like that before he joined. I don’t mess with him, and I wouldn’t recommend you do either.” 

“I figured that already.” 

Harrigan nodded, but said nothing as Evens walked over and greeted the pair, crouching in front of them with his drink.  

“You listening to the game tonight, David?”  

Gabriel nodded, smirking.  “Wouldn’t miss it. Gonna show LA who’s boss.” 

Evens grinned and said something about finding more drinks, then sprinted off again. 

“I see you’ve already got him handled.  Easy pickings.” 

Gabriel didn’t say anything, just breathed out some smoke. 

“If you want to get into the more serious stuff, look good for White.  He’s got Hagen’s ear. Almost as much as me.” 

“Why?” 

Harrigan smiled.  “Knows his guns. Now so much an explosives man, but we don’t carry too much of that down south.  Impress him, you’ll go places.” 

Gabriel nodded and took another drink.  After a carefully timed pause he casually leaned back.  “So what’s with the kid?” 

Harrigan shifted.  “The kid?” 

“McCree.” 

Harrigan coughed again.  “Oh, just a hanger on Hagen hasn’t bothered to shoot.  Kid came with his uncle a couple years ago. Matthew Pellman.  Guy was a lot a talk, I saw it from the first. But he was tenacious, so Hagen said ‘what the hell’ and let him join, bring the kid along too as long as he kept him outta the way.  Pellman couldn’t hack it though, got scared. Tried to leave Deadlock. Nobody leaves Deadlock.” Harrigan looked at Gabriel evenly. Was it a challenge, or just a statement? Gabriel couldn’t tell.  Harrigan rested his hand on his knee. 

“Tried to run, took his car and left his trailer and all his shit, including the kid.  Lucky, as it turned out. Hagen would’ve killed ‘em both, but sense the kid was left here and in fact was the one who told us Pellman was gone, Hagen let ‘em live as long as he could keep himself fed and useful.  If he manages to make it another couple years he might even get to join for real.” Harrigan slapped the tattoo on his wrist. 

 

\----

 

Gabriel put on a helmet and settled in on the borrowed motorcycle he was using to ride ahead of the Deadlock convoy to make sure the road was clear.  He had a few minutes of waiting for everyone to get in their place before they were on the highway. It was hot and sunny, like always, but the speed of riding created a pretty cooling breeze. 

Gabriel chewed at the inside of his cheek, mind only partly on what he was doing.  He was still thinking about his conversation with Harrigan from the night before. He hadn’t seen Jesse since to ask any questions about it, and he wasn’t sure how to bring it up anyway.  But he wondered. Harrigan said Jesse had told them his uncle was gone; had Jesse known they’d kill Pellman for leaving? Had he done it to get him killed?  Or had he done it to protect himself? Smart kid, if so. Either way, it couldn’t have been a good day. Jesse’s uncle had abandoned him with Deadlock; how the fuck must that have felt? Gabriel made a dissatisfied face, changing lanes and watching the roadsides.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel stood back, watching everything around him carefully.  White was inspecting the shipment they were picking up. Gabriel was supposed to be watching their suppliers for anything fishy, and he was.  He was also watching White and trying to get a look at the rifles. Deadlock was known to buy and sell all kinds of armaments. It seemed this batch was all rifles, so far.  

“Watch that lanky one, David”  Evens, the guy from Michigan, leaned in and whispered to Gabriel.  Gabe just nodded, rolling his cigarette with his tongue. Fortunately, nothing happened.  A tense couple hours of transfer passed and then they were on their way back towards New Mexico and their camp.  Gabe wasn’t sure how often they moved, but it must be soon. They’d been in the same place for a month. If they didn’t move soon Gabriel was gonna start questioning, even more, how local government bodies hadn’t done more about them.  Really he knew the answer, money. But he’d hoped Deadlock at least put some effort into staying mobile. 

\----

 

“Move it,” Pritcher kicked lazily at Jesse’s rear, nearly dislodging him from his seat. 

“Hey! I’m movin’, I’m movin’,”  Jesse hopped out of the way of another boot and glared at Pritcher as he sat down in the shady spot.   _ Jerk. _

Jesse sat down across from him and continued tinkering with the pistol Cooley had tossed him to clean. 

Pritcher spit some chewing tobacco on the sand and leaned back, watching Jesse.  “You still haven’t been out on any jobs yet, have ya?” 

Jesse glanced at Pritcher.  “You know I haven’t. Why’re you talkin’ to me?” 

Pritcher shrugged.  “You been practicing?” 

“Yeah.” 

“How?”

“Shooting at stuff.”  Jesse gave Pritcher a ‘you dumb fuck’ look and continued cleaning. 

Pritcher snorted.  “Anything moving?” 

“No.”

The man shook his head and made a dismissive sound. 

Jesse pushed himself up and stalked away.  If he was gonna sit in the hot sun to work he could do it somewhere alone at least. 

 

\----

 

Gabriel squinted into the setting sun as the convoy headed back into ‘home turf’.  Only another hour or a little more and they’d be back at camp. Gabriel was looking forward to a proper shave.

“All clear?”  Donnelly, the driver of the semi came on the comm. 

“All clear.”  Gabriel answered. 

“Clear.” Evens, who was the other front biker, answered as well. 

“Why don’t you put on some music for us, huh Don?” 

“Shut it, Bert.  Keep the comm clear.”  Donnelly answered quickly, although he sounded amused.  ‘Bert’ Mitchell was one of the rear bikers. 

Donnelly came on the comm again a few minutes later, fuel stop.  Gabe didn’t mind the chance to stretch. He’d never been one of those guys who thought motorcycles were just so cool they warranted riding.  He preferred a comfortable seat and not having to wear a helmet, but he didn’t complain. Just subtly stretched as he and the other bikers stood waiting for the semi to fill up. 

“Hey, lookit this.”  Evens leaned next to him and brought up something on his tablet.  A news article. Apparently there was more terrorism going on in one of the omnic sections of Houston.  Gabriel made a noncommittal sound. 

“Government never should’ve made peace with ‘em.”  Evens shook his head and continued scrolling the news. 

“You ever had any run ins with Omnics in your cop days?  I heard there were some Omni gangs up north.” 

Gabriel shook his head.  “There are some, but not in the neighborhood I worked.”

“Too bad.” 

A whistle; White.  Time to get moving again.  Gabriel nodded as Evens punched his arm lightly and went to get his bike.  At least the sun wasn’t directly in their eyes anymore. Gabriel flicked on his headlights and adjusted his jacket.  Amazing how the temperature shifted from day to night. 

About fifty minutes later they were in really familiar territory.  Gabe hed driven this route to get to town (a different road from the one which led to the interstate, a couple miles back) several times in his month with Deadlock.  He yawned slightly, driving for long periods was tiring. Then he squinted and subsequently dropped his speed by a few MPH. There should be light on the horizon, from the camp.  But it shouldn’t be that bright. 

“What’s up?”  Evens came on the comm, slowing to match Gabriel’s new speed. 

“Does that look like smoke to you too?”  Gabriel asked. 

“What’s up boys, talk to me.”  White came on the comm, Donnelly in the background sounding agitated. 

“I think we’ve got a problem ahead.”  Gabriel slowed more, Evens dropping to match as the rest of the group started to catch up.  “Looks like something big is on fire over the ridge.” 

“Shit.”  White said quietly. “Car one, go with Sastre and Evens and investigate.  Back line, we’re holding here until we hear what’s up.” 

“Got it,”  O’hara, the driver of car one caught up and passed Sastre and Evens, who started moving again just behind it.  Gabriel reached down and checked that he could still easily get at his shotguns. Evens and the riders in car one were also checking weapons. 

They were just about to hit the top of the hill where they could see camp when O’hara swerved and swore loudly on the comm.  “Get the shipment outta here, Head Hunters!” 

Gabriel swerved around him, speeding up as he saw muzzle flashes on the hill to the left.  He lost sight of Evens. O’hara regained control and turned towards the hill, a couple men leaning out the sides to return fire. 

Gabriel registered White yelling retreat orders to the remaining convoy, and instructing the forward group to go help the camp, if there was anything to help.  They had no idea what the situation was down there, other than hostiles present. Gabriel was going close to 100 MPH as he went down the other side of the hill.  The bright light was due to multiple fires, but they seemed contained on the near side of the camp. Probably the Head Hunters had come in from the road, and resistance to their attack had possibly stopped them before they got to the center.  Gabriel registered erratic movement around the whole camp. Whatever the defense was, it wasn’t exactly organized. Something at the back of Gabe’s mind suddenly came screeching to the forefront; Jesse. 

Gabriel’s bike essentially fell into the camp over the loose sand.  He half jumped, half slid off it backwards as it careened into a flaming vehicle, sending sparks into the sky.  He ducked low and sprinted to the nearest non-flaming car, keeping his head down and getting his bearings. He heard gunshots, sounded like from pretty much everywhere.  He wasn’t sure how many Deadlock versus how many Head Hunters were still around. His main concern right now was Jesse. He’d shoot any HHs he saw, but beyond that one man late to the party wasn’t gonna change the outcome.  Either this Deadlock cell was gonna make it, or it wasn’t. If it didn’t, Gabe’s mission was over. If it did, well he’d keep going. Either way, he didn’t want the kid to be on the casualty list. 

He knew Jesse camped out in one of the sheds.  It was still a ways from where Gabriel was currently.  He took a couple deep breaths and took off for the next bit of cover.  He was going along the outer rim of the camp, most of the fighting seemed to be towards the center, or other side.  It was hard to tell. Gabe ran into the backside of someone he didn’t recognize and put a bullet in it. He just caught a glimpse of a HH logo on their jacket as he continued running for the sheds.  Gabriel skidded to a halt and ducked behind a mostly burnt out trailer.  _ Shit. _

Gabe could see the shed Jesse had used from here, and it was most decidedly on fire.   _ Fuck. _  If the kid was in there he was dead.  Jesse was smart, he wouldn’t be in there.  Unless he’d been in there and gotten shot or-- _ shit. _  Gabriel checked the distance and ran over, boot kicking down what was left of the burning door.  He still had his bike helmet on, and it provided some protection from the smoke and heat. He glanced around, but didn’t see Jesse or anything that looked like a body.  He flinched as he heard shots nearby, ducking and half crawling, half jogging back to his hiding spot. 

Jesse wasn’t in there.  That was good, but also very, very bad.  Gabe had no idea where he was if not there.  He could be anywhere. There was shooting all over the camp.   _ Fuck.  _

__ Gabe felt something twisting in his stomach he hadn’t felt since during the Omnic crisis.  Panic. He remembered missions fighting omnics in civilian areas, trying to keep them out of the way.  To protect them. Mothers and fathers begging him to find their kids, spouses wailing over missing loved ones.  It had always made him feel panicky, wanting to help and having no idea how. Except this time no one was asking.  No one was looking for Jesse except him.  _ Fuck. _  He’d tear the whole camp down if he had too, but he was gonna find him.  ‘Dead or alive?’ a mocking voice in the back of his head whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse ran.  Clutching the empty pistol he’d been cleaning earlier, he ran and ducked and fell and ran some more.  He wasn’t sure where he was going. Whenever he heard shots he’d run away from them, but they seemed to be coming from everywhere.  He heard something explode, or that’s what it seemed like, and dropped to the ground and crawled under the nearest trailer. He lay panting into the sandy dirt for a few brief moments, but never seemed to catch his breath.  He wasn’t sure why he kept holding the pistol, he couldn’t shoot anyone without bullets. But maybe he could fake someone out if necessary? He almost laughed desperately at the idea. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of his arms for a second, a few tears from the smoke mixing with sweat and sliding down his hot cheeks.  

He heard a crash and jolted upright, nearly knocking his head into the underside of the trailer.  Someone had thrown another person against the trailer and the two were now struggling on the ground.  Jesse turned away and started scooting himself out from under the trailer to the other side. It wasn’t an improvement.  He heard gunshots; close. He stood shakily and sprinted through an open area. Miraculously it seemed no one was looking as he did it.  He ran past another couple cars and then around one, sitting and pushing himself back against the side of it as if having something solid at his back meant he was safe.  There was distant yelling on all sides. More gunfire. Some from rifles, some from handguns, he thought he heard some automatics too. Then another couple screams, near ones.  Jesse glanced around, trying to figure out where to run to next. Fire that way, open that way--his thoughts were interrupted by gunfire right on the other side of his hiding spot.  He held his breath, as if it could be heard over all the noise, hoping it was Deadlock or that he wouldn’t be seen. 

The car jerked as someone slid across the hood, landing right next to Jesse and nearly knocking him over.  He just caught himself and whipped his head around to look. 

“Get down!”  Someone yelled in his face, grabbing him and leaning over him as gunfire pelted the car.  Jesse recognized the voice as Sastre’s. The man straightened up, taking a couple shots at whoever was shooting at them, before ducking over Jesse again.  The second time he popped up to shoot, he hit his mark, who’d lost their focus as something nearby popped and shattered from the fiery heat. 

Jesse took a moment to realize Sastre was shaking him lightly by the shoulders and talking to him. 

“--Cree!  Are you hurt?” 

Jesse shook his head once, twice.  There was a moment of silence while Gabriel mouthed ‘Thank you, God’ to himself, and then gave Jesse a serious once over.

“I’ve been looking everywh--you’re sure you’re not hurt?” 

Jesse nodded more emphatically.  “I’m--okay.” He said, voice catching.  His throat was dry from running and breathing the smokey air. 

Sastre looked around quickly, then indicated a direction by tilting his head.  He squeezed Jesse’s shoulder. “Come on, stay close.” He half pulled Jesse up and the two ran towards the outer edge of the camp.  Sastre was watchful and kept them moving at a good clip until they reached his trailer. The truck’s passenger window had been shot out and it had some other holes as well, but it wasn’t a smouldering heap and the trailer looked intact  He opened it and put a hand behind Jesse as he practically shoved him up the two steps into it. 

“Get down.  Stay quiet, kay?”  

Jesse nodded as he knelt on the flooring and shuffled backwards until his feet bumped against the back wall.  Sastre left the door partly open, crouched in the entry with one of his shotguns cocked. Jesse laid almost flat on the floor, watching him and listening.  He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way. The gunshots were coming farther apart. 

Eventually Sastre pulled the door shut and turned towards Jesse.  “You know how to use that?” He nodded towards the pistol Jesse was still clutching.  Jesse had to glance at it to remember he was holding it. 

“Y-yea but it don’t have any bullets,”  he said, voice low. Sastre half turned, opening a low cupboard and rummaging for a moment before sliding a box towards Jesse.  Jesse pushed himself up on his elbows and loaded the gun as fast as he could. 

Sastre leaned up and pulled out a little table extension from the counter, then threw some stuff on top of it.  He grabbed a blanket then looked at Jesse seriously. 

“I’m gonna go out there and see what’s up.  Stay in here, and stay quiet. I’ll lock the trailer, so if anyone comes in without unlocking it, shoot first, okay?” 

Jesse nodded without breaking eye contact. 

Sastre tucked the blanket in under some of the crap he’d piled up so it hung down.  If anyone came in they wouldn’t be able to see Jesse behind it all, but he could see out under it some. 

“I’ll be back.  Stay here until I come back, understand?”  It was an order. 

“Yea.”  Jesse nodded fervently again, and Sastre dropped the corner of the blanket he’d been holding up and went to the door.  Jesse heard it shut and the click of the lock. 

It was quiet for a few minutes.  Then he heard more shooting. Silence again.  More shooting. Some yelling too. He didn’t have any way to tell the time.  It felt like hours. He kept perfectly still, breathing quietly. 

“McCree? It’s me.”  

Jesse tensed, then let out the breath he’d been holding as he heard the door unlock.  Sastre leaned in. “Jesse?” 

“I’m here.”  Jesse pushed the blanket aside and peeked out.  

“You okay?” 

Jesse nodded and pushed himself up stiffly, sliding out of his makeshift hiding spot.  He couldn’t see Sastre well, but he’d ditched the helmet somewhere. It was pretty dark now, the fires must be burning themselves out. 

“What’s going on?”  Jesse asked, still quiet. 

“It was Head Hunters.  We won. It was a bad hit though.”  Sastre looked like he was thinking about something else for a moment, then snapped back. “You’re okay?”  

Jesse nodded again.  “Yea, uh… yea. I’m fine….”  He trailed off. 

Sastre nodded.  “Good. I’m gonna go help get the fires out and take stock.  You should stay here.” 

Jesse sat up more.  “No!” 

Sastre raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t wanna be cooped up in here no more,”  Jesse said falteringly. “‘Sides, I can help. I can… I wanna go with you.”  Jesse bit the inside of his lip nervously. Staying in the trailer in the dark listening to the shooting… it had been terrifying.  He didn’t want to be in there anymore. 

Sastre made a quietly aggravated sound.  He wasn’t 100% sure the camp was clear, it might still be dangerous.  Although he could hear more Deadlock members talking and yelling at each other now.  And there hadn’t been any shots for a few minutes. It also wouldn’t be good for Jesse to not be seen for a while and then show up fine.  Something like that could easily get him labeled as a coward, and Deadlock didn’t look kindly on that. 

“Alright.  Stick close to me though, got it?” 

Jesse nodded and got up, following Sastre out into the now chilly night.  They made their way over towards one of the camp’s water trucks (no pumps out here) and started hauling water with some of the others.  Eventually word got to White and the convoy that they’d won, and so reinforcements who weren’t bone weary showed up to help get things cleaned up.  Gabriel kept Jesse away from where they were disposing of the bodies, although he knew the kid saw stuff that would stick with him. Probably already had, he’d been with Deadlock for two years before Gabe had gotten there.

The night passed, and they kept working through the cool morning hours.  There was still a lot of mess, but Hagen ordered that people could take the afternoon to sleep, they’d finish patching things up and make a plan in the evening.  Hagen was already talking to other branches. Something big was gonna happen, somewhere down the line. Sooner than later, probably.

But that concern could wait. 

“Come on.  Saw your spot got burned out.  You can crash with me.” Sastre clapped Jesse once on the shoulder, who nodded minimally.  He could hardly remember a time he’d been so sleepy. 

The two made it back to the trailer and Sastre gave Jesse the bed.  He remembered watching Sastre moving the pile of junk he’d made earlier in the night, but fell asleep before he’d finished. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse woke up to a sound he hadn’t woken up to in years; someone stirring in a pot with a wooden spoon.  He opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly, they stung still from smoke and lack of sleep. He sat up stiffly and made a dissatisfied sound.  Sastre turned from the stove and almost smiled at him, although it was tired and thin. 

“Hey.  How ya feelin’?”

Jesse sat up more and rubbed at his face.  “M’okay.” It wasn’t exactly enthusiastic. 

Sastre turned back to the stove for a moment then extended a steaming bowl of something to Jesse.  He took it, still rubbing one eye. 

“What’s this?” 

“Breakfast.  Boss had us combine shit since we lost so much last night.  Probably five different kinds of oatmeal in there, but it’ll fill ya up.  I’ve gotta run the rest of this pot over to the commons. Anyone who had a working stove got put on breakfast--er--dinner...whatever this is duty.”  Sastre shrugged with the pot in hand and went to the door. “I’ll be right back. There’s cold water in the fridge.” 

Jesse poked at the oatmeal.  It wasn’t the tastiest thing ever, it was kinda mushy and the mix of flavors was a bit sicky sweet, but he was starving.  He stood up and set the empty bowl on the counter, then went to the fridge. 

Sastre returned a few minutes later to find Jesse sitting on the bed, knees pulled to his chest with his forehead resting on them.  He was asleep. 

Gabriel hated to wake him, but Hagen was ordering everyone to the commons to talk about what they were doing, and Jesse wouldn’t be an exception.  Gabe shook his shoulder lightly. 

“Mm-I’m up, I’m up.”  Jesse shoved his hand away and stood again, yawning. 

“Come on, Chiquito.  Boss called a meeting.” 

Jesse followed him out and they made their way to the now mostly tattered tent that functioned as the commons.  Gabriel leaned against one of the poles and Jesse sat down on the dirt beside him. 

There was some general talk, Hagen working the group up and making them feel good about winning the fight, and angry enough to start another if needed.  The plan was to hook up with a group of Deadlock in Utah. Combine numbers, then work on dealing with the Head Hunters for good. There was some more ‘raw raw’ for a bit, then logistics finally.  The group was gonna go in small or individual parties. One big caravan was obvious and would attract attention, from HH and law enforcement. They were given a meeting location, and a time to be there by.  Anyone who was late, well they wouldn’t be welcome back in Deadlock. And you don’t leave Deadlock. 

The group started to disperse, figuring out travel arrangements.  Gabriel caught sight of Evens, so he hadn’t gotten killed on the ridge after all.  Evens saw him and pumped his fist in the air. Gabe returned the gesture with a two fingered salute, then turned to head back to his trailer to inspect the truck.  He wasn’t sure if it was still in working order after all the bullet holes. He nearly tripped over Jesse, who he’d momentarily forgot was sitting right there. 

Jesse was staring forward with a distant, fearful look. 

Gabe dropped down into a crouch and nudged him.  “Hey, you okay?” he asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention. 

Jesse snapped out of whatever was wrong and glanced at him, then at the ground.  “Yea, uh, yea. I’m fine.” 

Gabe stared at him thoughtfully, then nudged him again as he stood.  “Come on, you can help me check on the truck.” 

Jesse looked up at him uncertainly, then stood and nodded. “Okay.” 

They got back and Gabriel popped the hood.  He wanted to have a look before just trying to start it, in case doing so might end up with them starting another fire.  Jesse leaned next to him, looking appraisingly around in-between rubbing his eyes.

Gabriel poked around a bit, but didn’t see anything out of place. 

“Well, one way to know for sure.  Stand back.” 

Jesse backed up a few feet as Gabriel leaned into the driver’s seat and turned the key.  The car took a moment to turn over, it always did, but it came to life and nothing started sparking.  Gabriel turned it off and straightened. 

“Looks like we’re in luck, won’t have to check in with Cooley.”  Gabriel wondered briefly if the man was alive or not, he hadn’t seen him during the meeting but he might’ve missed him.  “Let’s load up, I’d rather get off tonight.” 

Jesse stood awkwardly for a minute, and Gabe looked at him curiously.  “Comin’?” 

“Like...with you?” 

Gabe blinked at him, confused.  “...Yeah?” 

Jesse grinned.  “Aight.” He said, and darted past Gabriel to start picking up the folding chair that hadn’t been crushed somehow last night.  

Gabriel adjusted his beanie, still confused, and went to start securing things in the trailer. 

The thing Jesse had been worried about since the meeting was how the hell he was gonna get to Utah.  He didn’t have any transportation. He couldn’t stay behind on his own, what would he do? Walk into town with no money and do… what?  Get thrown in jail, or maybe juvey, but neither held much appeal. Not that it would matter. If Hagen found out he wasn’t on board with someone, he’d probably just shoot him. Jesse hadn’t known who the in hell to approach to take him, other than Sastre.  And he hadn’t been sure he’d agree, Jesse didn’t have anything to offer in exchange for something  _ that _ big.  Then Sastre had just….offered?  Not even, he’d seemed to just assume Jesse was coming with him.  Jesse wasn’t sure why, but he wasn’t gonna complain. He had a ride. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jesse sat a bit awkwardly in the passenger seat as they pulled away from camp.  To Gabe’s disappointment when he learned it, Deadlock had been at that camp for 8 months.  Jesse had been at that camp for 8 months. He’d come with his uncle and some stuff from home (even a few pictures of his mom in his uncle’s phone).  He was leaving with none of those. He watched the camp disappear in the side mirror, not sure what to feel. His uncle hadn’t been a good person, but he’d been family.  And even after he was gone, the camp was familiar. Now it was all gone. He was glad to have a ride, but he had no idea what was waiting once they reached Utah. They were meeting up with a new cell, new Deadlock members.  Who would be in charge, Hagen still? Someone else? What would they think of Jesse being there? Would he actually become a member, or would they think having a kid was a bother and just shoot him? 

Jesse pulled at the seatbelt absently, mind racing.  Gabe interrupted his thoughts. 

“I’m gonna stop in town for some coffee.  Are you hungry? Want anything from the diner?” 

Jesse shrugged.  “Ain’t got no money.” 

Gabe sighed internally, tired.  So tired. Tired physically, tired of this job, and tired of a world that made this kid think he was alone and to doubt that anyone would just...care.  “Don’t worry about it, I got it. Want something?” was all he said, eyes still on the road. 

Jesse turned just enough to glance at him.  “Sure. Whatever, anything.” He didn’t know what to make of this guy.  He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, he’d been giving him free food for a while.  It was still weird though. Jesse wondered if he was working up a bill he didn’t know about.  Maybe Sastre just assuming Jesse was gonna come with him was him also just assuming Jesse owed him now and was gonna stick around to work for him for however long.  Jesse wasn’t comfortable with that at all, but then, he didn’t really have a choice at the moment. 

Jesse sat in the truck, squinting into the setting sun, while Sastre went inside.  He came back a few minutes later with a big coffee and some sort of bread in his mouth, and handed Jesse a bag. 

Jesse opened the styrofoam container and found hashbrowns, bacon, eggs and toast, all greasy but he’d never minded grease.  There was a soda too. Jesse dug in. If he was gonna owe somebody for life, at least he wasn’t gonna be hungry. 

A big carb and grease meal didn’t do anything to wake Jesse up.  He was fidgeting around, trying to stay awake. 

“Why don’t you crawl in the backseat and lay down?”  Sastre commented, sipping his coffee. 

“Uh.  Is that okay?  Want me ta help keep ya awake?” 

“That’s what this is for, Chiquito.”  Sastre shook his coffee gently. “Get some sleep.” 

Jesse nodded and unbuckled, maneuvering over the armrest and to the back. The road was bumpy.  He curled up somewhat comfortably and watched the light on the roof of the car whenever they passed someone going the other direction, and listened to the soft scraping sound Sastre’s coffee cup made every time he slid it into the barely large enough cup holder. 

The next thing he knew someone was talking to him.  He opened his eyes and saw Sastre leaning in the passenger door, with the seat pushed forward. 

“Hey.  Stopped at a hotel.  Sorry to wake you but you’ll probably get a stiff neck if you sleep there all night,”  he smiled jokingly. “Come on.” 

Jesse wasn’t sure he agreed with Sastre’s decision to wake him, he felt worse now than he had before.  Although as he stretched climbing out of the truck he changed his mind, his neck was getting stiff. He didn’t really register the room, but the bed he flopped into was the first one he’d been in in over 8 months, and it felt fantastic. 

 

\----

 

Jesse awoke with a start.  He heard yelling and pushed himself upright quickly, looking around.  No one was in the room. Sastre wasn’t in the other bed. Jesse stood and went to the window, crouching and pulling the blinds apart slightly.  It was some woman in the parking lot, yelling at her kids to hurry up and get in the van, it looked like. A couple young kids came running from somewhere out of view and piled in, then the family left.  Jesse let the blind go back to its natural position and sat down on the bed. He looked around. The bathroom door was open and it was dark. Where was Sastre? 

Jesse stood up, suddenly feeling scared.  Had he changed his mind and left him? He went over to the bathroom and sighed in relief.  Sastre’s duffle was still on the floor between the bathroom wall and the bed. So where’d he gone?

Jesse started as the door opened.  Sastre came in quietly, then noticed that Jesse was up, standing in the middle of the room. 

“Morning,”  he said. 

“Uh, hi.”  Jesse waved. 

Sastre walked in and shut the door with his foot.  “I brought breakfast. Also there was an Amazon just down the road so I grabbed some clothes for you.  Not sure they’re the right fit but I think they’ll work, at least for now. You should probably grab a shower before we head out.” 

“Huh?”  Jesse made a face. 

Sastre gestured towards him as he dropped a couple bags on the table.  “You looked in a mirror kiddo? You look like an apprentice chimney sweep.” 

“A what?”  Jesse asked, turning.  The description was lost on him, but he did realize he was still covered in dirt and ash from all the fires.  “Oh.” 

Jesse opted to shower before breakfast, and while the clothes were a bit big they fit okay and they were clean.  And new, which was novel. 

Breakfast was take-out Mexican.  It’s what was around and quick. They were back on the road, not super early, but in decent time. 

“You're co-pilot, what cha want?” Sastre gestured to the radio. 

Jesse adjusted the dial a few times, settling on some country station.  Sastre laughed as Jesse sat back. 

“What’s funny?”

“You, kid.” 

“Why?”  Jesse frowned.  Sastre glanced at him, and the shirt he’d picked from the three Gabe had bought.  There was some cowboy from a cartoon neither of them knew existed on it, but of course that’s the one Jesse had picked to wear. 

Sastre shook his head.  “Don’t mind me, Chiquito.” 

“That too, what’s that mean anyway?”  Jesse asked, crossing his arms. 

Sastre looked at him and smiled bemusedly.  “You won’t like it.” 

Jesse frowned more and sat forward.  “What’s it mean!” 

Sastre laughed again.  “It means you’re a little kid.” 

“I am not.” 

“Sound like it.”

Jesse flopped back.  “Jerk.” 

“Hey, don’t get offended.  I’d call my nephew that, too.  It’s not an insult.” 

Jesse eyed him.  “How old’s yer nephew?” 

“10.  11 soon.  My niece is 8.” 

“You seen ‘em since you got in trouble?” 

Gabriel had almost managed to forget the part he was playing, almost.  He was a bit sad he had to keep playing it, he’d have liked to be able to tell Jesse more about them. 

“Nope,”  he said, carefully letting his face go back to a serious expression. 

Jesse was silent for a minute.  “You ever wish you hadn’t stolen that money?” 

“Can’t change the past, kiddo.  Just gotta move forward.” 

‘ _ To what?’   _ Jesse wondered.  “You miss ‘em?” He asked after a minute. 

“Yeap.” 

Jesse nodded.  

Gabriel was still curious about Jesse’s history too.  He didn’t want to bring up uncomfortable stuff, but he wanted to find out sooner or later. 

“What about you?  Think about your Uncle or Mom ever?” 

Jesse was silent for a while, and Gabriel figured he’d overstepped.  But finally Jesse spoke up. 

“Yea.  My momma… she was real cool.”  Another pause, Gabriel wasn’t sure if he should press or not.  “My uncle… he was an ass, but… he was family, ya know?” 

Gabriel nodded slowly.  “Heard he died trying to leave Deadlock.”

Jesse pulled his legs up onto the seat, one hand gripping his other wrist.  He was looking decidedly away from Gabriel. 

“Yea.  He ran away.  Left me behind.”  Jesse’s knuckles were white for a moment, then he reached up suddenly and brushed at his face.  “Was my fault they caught ‘em though. Didn’t--I didn’t even know he’d gone. Not… like that. I just knew the car was gone and I asked--”  Gabriel heard Jesse take a shaky breath. “I asked Cooley about it cause he’d been talking about trading around cars and… I guess the Boss and Matt… they’d been arguing earlier and he figured he’d run for it.”  Jesse sniffed. “So they went lookin’ for ‘em right away and….” Jesse shrugged one shoulder. 

Gabe sighed, not hiding it this time.  “I’m sorry, kid.” 

Silence.  

“It wasn’t your fault, you know.  Your Uncle. They’d have gone after him anyway.”  

“If he’d had more time they might not ‘ave found ‘em.” 

“That doesn’t make it your fault.  You didn’t know.” 

Silence again.  Gabriel reached over and put a hand on Jesse’s shoulder.  The kid stiffened, but didn’t move or say anything. “I’m serious.  It’s not your fault.” Gabe looked back between Jesse and the road. Jesse nodded, shrugging Gabe’s hand off and pulling his knees closer to his face. 

Gabe sighed again, internally this time.  No point talking more about it now. Forgiveness, especially forgiving yourself, was a long process.  Gabriel knew better than most after the Omnic crisis. 

Jesse leaned over and turned the music up a bit, then went back to staring out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

They made it to Utah in good time, finding themselves in the middle of nowhere between two nowhere towns.  Hagen wasn’t top dog anymore. The Utah operation saw more weapons trading, and hadn’t recently lost a buncha guys to a surprise attack.  Hagen wasn’t out, but he wasn’t on top. Taylor was. Gabe only got a brief look at the man. 

This group was organized differently.  There wasn’t one camp coordinator like Harrigan, it was sectioned off.  The New Mexico crew was split up and assigned to different areas of the camp.  Gabe figured Taylor wanted to avoid them staying together and forming some sub-group, it could lead to conflict.  A good notion. 

Jesse’s worries about if the new group would take issue with a 14 year old in their ranks came up soon.  Denver, the guy in charge of the area Gabe’d been told to park eyed Jesse critically as he walked over to where Gabriel was checking over the trailer. 

“David Sastre, isn’t it?  The ex cop?”

Sastre straightened up and nodded.  “Yea.” 

“Mhmm.  What’s with the kid?” 

Sastre turned and leaned back slightly, in front of Jesse.  “He’s with me,” Sastre answered calmly. 

Denver made an unimpressed sound. “Keep ‘em on a short leash.  He causes any trouble it’s on you.” 

Sastre nodded as Jesse stood behind him, swallowing nervously.  Denver reminded him of Cooley, he didn’t look like someone to mess with.  The man turned and walked away, going to stare down someone else. Sastre went back to shoving a cinder block in front of one of the tires. 

“Thanks.”  Jesse whispered next to him.  “I won’t cause any problems. I swear.” 

“I know.  Relax.” Sastre finished shifting the block and gave Jesse a quick smile as he went to grab another. 

Jesse smiled slightly in return. 

 

\----

 

It took a couple days for Gabe to get a solid handle on who’d made it and who hadn’t.  Cooley wasn’t around anymore. Harrigan either. Evens and the others who’d been on the transport were.  Pritcher and Hagen, of course. All in all about two thirds were still kicking around it looked like. It was a bit hard to keep track with everyone split up. 

Unlike the New Mexico crew, this one did actually try to keep mobile.  Whether to avoid authorities, or just because they kept so much more valuable stock and didn’t want to make themselves a target for anyone crazy enough to try and steal from or hit Deadlock. 

Talk of what to do about the Head Hunters floated around.  Hagen wanted revenge. Taylor wanted to make a point, but he also wanted to keep operations running smoothly.  Taking time to muster up a strike on the Head Hunters, whose main base was supposedly in Texas, was a big commitment.

Someone, Gabe guessed White, put in a good word for him apparently.  He was put on muscle for weapons transport without earning it, in his mind.  This crew was a lot busier, it seemed. Gabe didn’t have much time to lay around camp being bored anymore.  He was only at ‘home’ maybe two nights a week for the next month. 

Jesse made sure to keep a low profile and make himself useful.  Well, as useful as he could be, at least to Gabriel. He didn’t go wandering with this lot.  He didn’t know them and he wasn’t comfortable with them, but with Sastre making sure the trailer had food he didn’t have to.  So he kept the place clean and stayed out of the way. He was going a bit stir crazy, but he figured that was better than causing any ‘trouble’ as Denver had put it.  He got the impression the man had a generous definition of what would constitute trouble. And even if he didn’t get shot for infringing on any unknown rules, he didn’t want anything to come back on Sastre.  First, he didn’t want to jeopardize his situation with the man, and second he actually liked the guy. He didn’t want anything bad to happen, not again. 

 

\----

 

“Don’t believe me?  Here, I took video last night.” 

“What?  Creep!” Jesse punched David’s hip. 

“Here, listen.”  David held out his phone so Jesse could see it.  The video was of Jesse sleeping, and snoring. Loudly. 

“See?  You’re like a bear.” 

Jesse shoved the phone away.  “You ain’t no prize neither. You ever seen yourself sleepin’?  You drool.” He frowned up at David, but his eyes were laughing. 

David laughed outright.  “Yea I know that I do, I wake up in it.” 

“Gross!”  Jesse turned away, waving his hands. 

David sat down.  “You’re so hurtful,”  he sounded wounded, putting a hand on his chest. 

“You called me a bear!”  Jesse returned. 

“Yea, bears are cute.”  David clicked his tongue and extended the phone again.  “Look at you, aww. Durmiendo como un angelito.” 

Jesse turned back and wrinkled up his face.  “I ain’t cute. I’m handsome, remember?” He crossed his arms and gave David a cocky look briefly before going back to his mock angry face.  “And what the heck was that last part? What’d you call me now?” 

“Don’t get all pissy.  I’ll go back to Chiquito, how’s that?” 

“I don’t like that name, neither.” 

“That’s just too bad, Chiquito.”  David shrugged.

“What’s spanish for ‘ugly old man’?”

David gave him a look.  “Hey, at least base it in reality.  I am beautiful. You are still in the cute camp.” 

Jesse snorted.  

David stood and turned Jesse around, holding the phone above them.  “Smile.” 

Jesse stuck his tongue out at the camera.  David took the picture and they both looked at it. “... I was wrong.  You don’t even rate cute camp with that face.” David said as Jesse laughed.  

“And what about chu?  You’re all greasy and yer beard looks crazy!”

“That is the look of a grizzled, hard-working man and you should show some respect.” 

“Ain’t exactly ‘beautiful’.” 

“Rudo mocoso.” 

“No fair fighting in Spanish!” 

“Maybe you should learn some.  It’s the second national language, Flaco.” 

Jesse rolled his eyes. 

 

\----

 

Gabriel stopped as White waved at him.  He nodded in greeting and put out his cigarette. 

“What’s up?” 

“Letting you know you’re on tonight.  We’re leaving at 11.”

Gabriel nodded, then waited.  White hadn’t kept walking. 

“We need to talk about McCree.”  Gabriel felt his shoulders tense as White continued.  “It’s not acceptable that he’s just around camp, not working.”

“He’s working.  Who do you think keeps my shit together with me gone driving all the time?”  Gabriel folded his arms. White stepped closer, dropping his voice. 

“Not what I mean, Sastre. El chico debe ser parte del grupo. ¿Qué pasa si te disparan mañana en la trabajo? Nadie va a seguir cuidando de él, así que será mejor que lo pongas en forma rápido. Tienes suerte de que te advierta, antes de que Denver se lo cuente.” 

Gabriel nodded. Honestly he was surprised White was saying anything, but the two worked well together.  Gabriel didn’t mess around on runs, and White and Taylor both took notice. White was being generous if he was warning him that Denver had an issue.   

“Entendido,”  Gabriel said softly. 

“Good.  11.” White walked off. 


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse had a good eye, Gabriel would give him that.  He was fast, and he was observant too. What he wasn’t was strong, or intimidating.  At all. Honestly he seemed younger now than when Gabriel’d first met him. Maybe because he’d seen actually seen him relaxed, laughing at Gabe’s phone or laying on the pullout humming country songs while tinkering with the still broken radio.  He wasn’t immature, but he was still just a kid. And Gabriel did not want to see him start going on jobs. Either he’d get eaten alive, or worse in a way, he’d lose what little of his childishness he had left. He’d been through enough, Gabriel didn’t want him to have to shoot someone before he was old enough to legally drive. 

Jesse was taking the lessons in stride.  He’d been around violence of some kind for most of his life.  Even when his mom was alive, they weren’t in a good place. Everyone knew how to shoot, and everyone was willing to shoot first.  That’s just how it was in his mind. He was grateful for the help, David seemed to know what he was about with weapons. 

“Alright, I want you to just go down the line.  Don’t stop between targets, just go down the row and hit as many as you can.” 

“Okay.”  Jesse nodded and raised the pistol, David standing close behind him.  He took a deep breath and lined up his first shot. One, two, three, four, five, six shots.  One after the other, just like he’d been told. 

Gabriel whistled.  “4 out of 6, damn Chiquito.  Good job.” David clapped him on the shoulder.  Jesse smiled at his handy work and turned around.  

“Thanks!  When do ya think I’ll be able to go with you?”

David gently pushed the gun Jesse was holding till it pointed to the ground.  “Cool it, hot stuff. It’s not up to me. I’m just getting you ready.” 

“Have you asked White about it?” 

“Jesse, you know you won’t be coming with me, right?  I work on transporting weapons. They aren’t gonna assign you to that, you’re 14.”  Gabriel’s tone was somewhere between teasing and serious. 

Jesse frowned slightly as he reloaded the gun.  “I know they won’t right away. But if I do a good job, prove maself, then they will.” 

David closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples.  

“Somethin’ wrong?” Jesse asked. 

“Nope.  Just sleep deprived.  Don’t be in such a hurry to do what I do, Jesse.  You’re gonna get bags under your eyes like me, too.”  David pulled at his cheek with his hand, and Jesse chuckled at the funny face. 

“No one’s got bags like yours, old man.” 

“Come on, put the safety on and let’s take a dinner break.” 

 

\----

 

Gabriel’s worries about Jesse getting dragged for real into Deadlock’s shit where he couldn’t protect him were suddenly shifted.  Word had come down from above Taylor, someone further up the food chain wanted the Head Hunters dealt with, and they didn’t care about how many people it took, or what it set back in operations.  It was a matter of pride. 

Plans started forming, to which Gabriel was privy but had no influence over.  At first the situation just made his stomach upset for a few days, but then he got a break.  All this planning for how to hit the Head Hunters got Gabriel access to info he hadn’t been ranked for before.  He saw supply lines, operations, buyers. It was what he’d been hoping to get when he’d started this operation. If he’d been on his own he might have waited for the strike on the Head Hunters to go through, let Blackwatch’s problems bloody each other a bit before Blackwatch came in to clean things up, but Jesse was here, and he was ‘ready’ in the eyes of Denver to be part of the attack.  No way was Gabriel letting that happen. It was time to move. 

 

\----

 

“What time are ya’ll leavin’?”  Jesse asked as he dried the dishes. 

“Not till 2.  Taylor’s got a guy on the state patrol who’ll look the other way, so we’ve gotta wait for him to be on shift.” 

Jesse nodded, putting the last pan in the tiny drainer.  “You gonna try to get some sleep before then?”

David shook his head, poking at his phone without looking up. 

Jesse watched him for a moment.  “You sure ya shouldn’t try to get some sleep, David?  Ya look tired.” 

The man stopped poking and looked up, smiling slightly.  “Thanks for the concern, Chiquito, but I’m fine. There’ll be time to sleep in a couple days.” 

Jesse tilted his head, not sure how a couple days would help.  They were getting closer and closer to heading to Texas. It seemed to Jesse things were only going to get crazier.  He laid the towel over the edge of the sink and plopped down next to David on the pullout. 

“What’s up?  He asked, leaning over to look at the man’s phone.  He was texting someone, but it was in Spanish or something and Jesse couldn’t understand it. 

“Work.”  David said distractedly. 

Jesse sat quietly, letting his mind wander.  He was starting to get nervous about going to Texas.  His aim was improving with David’s help, but David didn’t seem overly excited about Jesse coming along.  Had he done something wrong? Or did David just think he wasn’t ready? Was he? Maybe he wasn’t as good as he thought.  Maybe it wouldn’t matter. Jesse’s mind flashed back to the night the Head Hunters had attacked their New Mexico camp. It had been so chaotic.  Would it have mattered then if Jesse’d had a loaded gun? He didn’t think it would’ve. He’d still have been terrified. And he’d still have lived only by luck, or thanks to David getting him out of the mess.  Hell, if he’d had a loaded pistol that night he might’ve shot David when he came flying over that car hood. Jesse pulled his feet up and leaned into David’s arm without thinking. 

The man stopped typing and looked over at Jesse.  “You okay, Chiquito?” he asked, concern in his voice. 

“Are you scared?” 

David was silent for a moment.  “About what?” 

“About Texas.” 

Silence again.  “Of course I am.” 

Jesse leaned back to he could look David in the eye, surprised.  “Really?” 

David nodded.  “Yeah. Combat is always scary.” 

Jesse looked down.  “The guys don’t act scared.  You don’t act scared.” 

“That’s just a show.  We’re all scared. Anyone who isn’t is either drunk or dumb.” 

Jesse glanced back up.  “Do you think I’m ready?” 

David was quiet again, just looking back at Jesse.  “Truthfully, I don’t think anyone’s ever ready for shit like this.”   Jesse half-flinched.  That wasn’t the encouraging answer he’d expected.  David went on. “I think you’re a damn good shot Jesse, especially for your age, and you’re smart and quick.  Use that head and I think you’re quite capable of taking care of yourself.” 

“Sounds like there’s a ‘but’ in there.”  Jesse said quietly. 

David smiled.  “See? Smart. ‘But’, it’s a shit kinda operation and I don’t want you anywhere near it.” 

Jesse deflated a little, not sure how to take all this.  David looked back at his phone as it dinged. 

“You think I can’t handle it, huh.”  

David looked back over.  “That’s not what I said at all.  I said, I don’t want you to. And you shouldn’t have to, Jesse.” 

“You are. I can--I wanna….”  Jesse trailed off, too embarrassed to say something like ‘I wanna be like you’. 

“I’m doing this because it’s my job, and I’m here because of choices I’ve made.  You aren’t. Which is why I’m not letting you near any of this.” 

Jesse furrowed his brow, looking up.  “Huh?” 

David slid off the couch and crouched in front of him.  “Jesse, do you trust me?” 

Jesse looked at him incredulously.  What the hell was he talking about? “I… guess?” 

David snorted and smiled; his warm smile.  “That’s not exactly a ringing endorsement, Chiquito.” 

“What’s going on?” 

“I’ve got a friend coming to pick you up, in just a couple minutes.  I need you to trust me and go with him, okay?” David shook the phone slightly, indicating the person he was talking about was the one he’d been texting.  Jesse looked at him, almost panicky. 

“What the hell are you talking about, David?” 

“Shh, shhh! Calm down,”  David put his hands up placatingly. 

“What friend?  Where’s he taking me?  Are you trying to get us both killed?”  

“I’m getting you out of harm’s way while--” 

“Nobody leaves Deadlock.”  Jesse hissed, voice low. 

David’s phone dinged again, and Jesse got the urge to smack it out of his hand.  David put his free hand on Jesse’s shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. 

“Jesse, there isn’t gonna be a Deadlock after tonight.” 

Jesse just stared at him.  He’d lost his mind. 

“You ever heard of Overwatch?” 

Jesse gaped, trying to register why the fuck David was talking about those guys. 

“I work for them.  A sorta subsidiary.  So does my friend who, by the way, is waiting outside and we need to go meet before someone sees him.  So how about another take on ‘do you trust me’?” David stood, gently pulling Jesse up with him. 

Jesse looked up at him.  He worked for Overwatch? That was impossible.  What the hell? Overwatch had saved the world from the omnics and did global peace-keeping missions and humanitarian shit they didn’t--they weren’t.  Jesse just stood in shock. 

“I’ll see you in a couple days, okay?  I promise. Just trust me, okay?” 

David maneuvered Jesse to the trailer door, flicking the light off as he went, and opened it.  It was pitch black outside. Most of the camp was asleep, or over at the garage getting the transport ready.  Jesse blinked, thinking something was in his eye as something seemed to appear in front of them. 

It was a motorcycle.  It was dead silent, and seemed almost to blend into the grass and dirt.  

David was leaning next to his ear, whispering.  “Jesse, this is Gérard Lacroix. He’s a friend. Go with him, and I’ll see you in a couple days.” 

Jesse glanced at David.  He wanted to object, but he also realized hesitating or drawing attention might get them all killed.  

“You’re fucking crazy,”  Jesse said, barely audible, just before stepping towards the rider. 

“Jesse, a pleasure.”  The man said softly, extending a helmet.  He had an accent. 

Jesse put the helmet on and sat down behind the man, who without any ado gave David a mock salute and then whispered.  “Hold tight. See you soon, Commander.” Jesse just had time to tighten his grip and they were moving. He caught his breath, how were they moving without any sound?  What sort of engine did this thing have? And they were going fast. He glanced back, but they were already speeding away from the camp. He couldn’t pick out which trailer was David’s in the darkness.  He swallowed and turned forward again, holding the man’s middle with a death grip. What the hell was going on?

It didn’t get less strange.  Just a little while later the man stopped, met by some sort of… plane?  Helicopter? It looked like some strange combination of the two. Gérard rode right up into it, and then they were flying… somewhere.  Jesse was glued to the window. 

“Where’re we going?”  He asked when Gérard returned from talking to someone, the pilot maybe?

“Our base in Burbank,”  the man said as he sat down near Jesse. 

“Where’s that?” 

“California.  We’ll arrive in just a few minutes.” 

Jesse didn’t take his eyes off the man as he turned in his seat to face him.  “So who’re you? What’s goin’ on?” 

“I don’t know what all the Commander disclosed, but we’re part of Overwatch.  We’ve been tracking Deadlock’s activities for the last two years, working to stop their operations.  That’s what’s ‘going on’.” The man smiled, amused. 

Jesse was not so amused.  “Ya’ll are crazy. Overwatch?  Don’t you like, take water to places after earthquakes and shit?  Since when do you go after gangs?” 

“We’re a part of Overwatch, I said.  Not the humanitarian branch.” 

Jesse chewed his lip.  “You said David’s the Commander?  Ain’t that a high rank? What’s he doin’ spyin’ on Deadlock?” 

“The Commander prefers a hands on approach.  Has ever since he was part of the omnic war.” 

“He fought in the war?” 

“Yes, he--”  Gérard stopped, putting a hand to his ear.  “Apologies, duty calls.” He stood and disappeared into the front of the plane again. 

 

\----

 

Jesse didn’t see him again till they landed, and even then he was still talking to someone and texting someone else at the same time.  He waved at Jesse to follow him. 

They’d landed in some sort of compound, and Jesse followed the man into one of the large buildings.  It was glass and steel and looked almost fake in a way, it was so clean. Everything looked glossy inside.  Gérard waved someone in uniform, most everyone was in uniform, over as they walked quickly down the hallway. 

“Private, please get some spare clothes for our guest.” 

The person saluted and darted off.  Jesse eyed the man’s back. “Where’re we goin’?” 

“The Commander’s quarters.  You’re going to be staying there for the moment.  Captain Amahri was supposed to be here to meet you but apparently something’s come up.  She’ll catch up with you as soon as possible. In the meantime I am needed in Gibraltar, so I’ll be dropping you off and bidding you adieu.”

They stepped out of an elevator and took a couple quick turns, Jesse trying to make sense of his bearings. 

“Here we are.  Private Walsey will be bringing you some extra attire. The Commander’s quarters should have anything else you might need, but otherwise you can ask Walsey when he gets up here for anything.  Ah, and the cafeteria is downstairs. End of the hall, take the stairs and it’ll be on your left. Here we are.” 

Gérard addressed an AI of some sort, Athena, who unlocked the door.  He gave her instructions to give Jesse access to the room and then was saying goodbye.  

“I’m terribly sorry for the rushed introduction, but everything’s happening at once.  Captain Amahri will fill you in more. Au revoir.” 

And that was it.  An hour and a half ago he was sitting in the trailer with David, and now… 

Jesse glanced around the room, which was big.  He was standing in what looked like a sort of… dining area?  There was a table with four chairs. On the other side of the room he could see the back of a sofa and a couple of big padded chairs.  There was a tv area and some shelves with not much on them. He walked forward and saw that opened into a kitchen. On the opposite wall from the kitchen were three doors. 

Jesse went back to the first one and opened it.  There was a bed and some pieces of furniture. The drawers were open a bit on the wardrobe, and there was a jacket laying on the foot of the bed.  It looked like the plain black sort of jacket David wore. The middle door led to a bathroom, and the third to another, smaller bedroom that seemed to double for storage.  There were some bins piled against the far wall. Jesse was about to snoop when he started at a knock. 

“Private Walsey.”  Athena’s voice said evenly. 

“Uh…”  Jesse walked back into the main room.  “Come in?” he called, not sure if the man could hear him.  The door opened and the young man leaned in carrying a plastic bin similar to the ones in the smaller bedroom.  The man looked a bit flustered, too. 

“Hi!  Uh, Lacroix said it’s… Jesse Mc…” 

“McCree,”  Jesse supplied.  

“Ah, yea. Sorry.  I’m Private Walsey.  I brought some spare clothes from the quartermaster.  I hope they’re okay, we don’t really have stuff for kids.  Uh…” Walsey hesitated, noting Jesse’s slightly offended expression.  “Sorry. Anyway, Lacroix told me to make sure you’d understood the directions to the mess.  It’s downstairs--” 

“Downstairs to the left, I got it.”  Jesse said, walking over and taking the bin the man was awkwardly standing with.  

“Great.  Anything else you need?” 

“Um… I don’t think so?  When’s David gonna get here?” 

Walsey blinked, politely confused.  “Pardon?” 

“David, when is he gonna get here?” Jesse repeated slower, feeling a bit annoyed. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you mean.” 

Jesse thought for a moment.  Gérard had been calling him the Commander, maybe this Private Walsey wasn’t up on first names.  “The Commander?” 

“Oh.  I’m not privy to that information.  Above my paygrade. Sorry.” 

Jesse made another slightly annoyed face.  “Aight. Thanks for the clothes.” 

“Yes sir, er--” Walsey laughed a bit at himself.  “Anyway, have a good night.” 

Jesse watched the door shut itself and set the bin of clothes on the table and went back to exploring.  Some of the bins in the smaller room had clothes that must be David’s. There was also just some plain fabric and some weird outfits, and a couple bins of toys?  Jesse suddenly remembered David talking about having a niece and nephew. The toys must be theirs. But… he’d been undercover? He obviously hadn’t told Deadlock what his real job was, the cop thing must have been made up.  Like in the movies. How much else was made up? 

Jesse went back out into the main room and sat down carefully on the sofa.  Everything was so clean and he felt a bit out of place. He let his eyes wander over the kitchen.  There was a spice rack, some bottles of oils on the counter, some canisters and towels around. It felt a bit… strange, being here.  This was David’s like… house. Whoever he was. Jesse noticed some pictures sitting on one of the bookshelves and went over, bending to look at them.  David was in a couple of them. There was one with him and a little boy and a baby. Maybe the niece and nephew were real. There was also one of him with two women, they looked Latino like him too.  The two sisters he’d mentioned? An older lady, some group shot from what looked like a holiday party. Wait, wasn’t that the Gérard guy? Must be a work group picture. 

Jesse picked up the picture with the two kids and David and stared at it for a while.  He abruptly set it back down and went to grab the bin of clothes, taking it to what was obviously the guest room and finding an oversized shirt to sleep in.


	12. Chapter 12

Jesse sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed in the very, very high tech looking medical area while the doctor poked at something on her tablet.  She looked young. He'd thought it took a long time to become a doctor. He didn't have much experience with them, though. She'd been polite and smiled and laughed a lot though, which Jesse liked. 

“Any allergies?” 

He shook his head.  

“On any medications?” 

“No.”  He said, sounding more rude than he’d intended.  It was a dumb question though. 

She smiled, the corner of her eyes crinkling.  “I know it seems like a lot of questions, but I’m required to ask them all.” 

Jesse relaxed and smiled back a little, it was hard not to. 

“Any medical issues I should know about?” 

Jesse shrugged a shoulder, not quite sure what she meant.  “No, miss.” 

“Good.”  She set aside her tablet and picked up something.  “Look here.” 

Jesse tried to look but there was a light in it and he pulled away.  

“Sorry, it’s bright so I can see your eye to make sure it’s healthy.” 

Jesse made a slight face but managed to sit still for her the second time.  He wiped at his eyes as she made some notes. Darn thing made his eyes water. 

“Ears next, turn please.”  She prodded and examined, and finally asked for what he knew from streaming was always coming with a doctor.  She wanted blood. 

Jesse looked anywhere else while she cleaned his arm and drew the blood.  She kept chatting, which he honestly appreciated. 

He watched her shake the vial and stick a label on it.  

“All set!  You seem to be in good health, Jesse.  Probably some vitamin deficiencies, but the bloodwork will tell us that.  Do you have any questions for me?” 

Jesse shook his head, then changed his mind.  “Uh, yea. Don’t know if ya can answer it, though.” 

“Oh?”  She stopped typing and looked at him, calm smile never faltering. 

“Do you know when David, uh,  Mr. Sastre is gonna be comin’?  Is--is he okay?”

The doctor looked at him blankly.  “Who?” 

Jesse chewed his cheek.  He was in an unfamiliar place with strangers and apparently they didn’t know what was going on.  Jesse’d asked the man who’d ‘escorted’ him to see the doctor about David too, and he’d had the same reaction. 

The doctor tapped her lip with her stylus.  “Sastre…You mean the man who was in Deadlock with you, who sent you to us with Gérard?” 

Jesse nodded.  “Yea!” 

“I’m sorry, I’m not cleared for that sort of information.  I don’t know his status or when he’ll be back.” 

Jesse’s face fell.  

The doctor smiled sympathetically.  “I’m sorry, Jesse. Are you worried for him?” 

Jesse nodded, not sure what he should express to her. 

“The Commander is a very skilled operative.  That’s why he’s the commander. Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”  She reached out and put a hand on Jesse’s arm. 

Jesse slid off the table and glanced at the door.  “Are ya done with me?”

“Yes!  As I said, you seem to be in good health.  It’s been a while since I did a pediatric physical.  Thank you for being so cooperative!” 

“Uh, yer welcome, miss.” 

“Please, call me Angela.”  She stood, something in her smile looking humorous. She walked over and opened the door.  “Private!” 

“Ma’am?”  The ‘escort’ straightened. 

“Please take Mr. McCree back to his room.”

“Ma’am.”   The man saluted and gestured down the hall.  

“Bye, Angela.”  Jesse nodded respectfully and she smiled that almost laughing smile again.  He wasn’t sure what was funny. He thought maybe it was something about him. 

The next person he saw, he didn’t like nearly so well.  It wasn’t her fault, but… she hit at a bad time. 

\----

 

“Jesse?” 

“McCree.”  Jesse spat his name at her. 

The woman nodded.  “I’m sorry. McCree.  Can you tell me anything else about your mother?” 

“No.”  Jesse said curtly.  Why the hell was this lady from social services here?  Who’d called her? Jesse didn’t know what was gonna happen when David put him on that motorcycle and sent him off to who knows where, but he had believed he was gonna show up and… and what?  Jesse was an orphan. Or as good as, with no father ever around. He’d been able to ignore it up to now. Now, suddenly this woman was here asking him all about his past and shit and… was she gonna take him away?  He didn’t know what an orphanage was like, or foster care, but he wasn’t excited about either. He’d taken care of himself the last few months hadn’t he? He didn’t want to be thrown in with a buncha other kids or strangers suddenly.  It was too much change, too fast. Where the hell was David? He’d promised he was gonna come. 

The woman, Sara, set down her tablet and looked at Jesse quietly for a minute.  

“What?”  Jesse asked sourly. 

She smiled.  It was small, timid in a way, but it was a smile.  “McCree. I’m upsetting you. Can you tell me why?” 

“What?” 

“I can tell I’m making you uncomfortable.  Can you tell me why?” 

“You ain’t makin’ me ‘uncomfortable’.  I don’t wanna be talkin’ to you!” 

“Why not?” 

“Cause!  I don’t want to talk to you or nobody.” 

“What do you want?” 

“I want you to go away and I want--”  Jesse cut himself off, catching his own contradiction.  He did want to talk to somebody, but that person wasn’t here. 

“...You want?”  Sara prompted. 

Jesse sighed.  “I want to see David.  He said he’d be here in a couple days. Well, it’s a couple days!”  Jesse spread his arms out in an angry gesture. 

Sara didn’t have access to everything Blackwatch was doing.  She knew Jesse’s background involved a gang (no name given), and that a Blackwatch agent sent to infiltrate the gang had gotten Jesse out; one David Sastre.  She knew the agent and Blackwatch were still dealing with the gang, whatever that meant. She didn’t know anything else, except that Jesse didn’t have any family and Blackwatch had requested she come and start a case file on him. 

She took a breath and rested her elbows on the table.  “I’m sorry I can’t be more help on that front. I know probably less than you about what’s going on with your friend.” 

“That’d be tough,” Jesse said under his breath. 

Sara let the comment pass, smile unfading but her eyes showing tiredness.  She had a lot of sympathy for the kids she worked with, and it was overwhelming sometimes.  

“I’ll stop with the questions, okay?  I have enough to satisfy my notes.” She slid her tablet and the few forms she’d brought back into her bag and then looked at him again.  “Is there anything I can do for you? Are you comfortable here?” 

Jesse shrugged.  He was fine, except for not having a clue what was going on.  

“Here.  I’m authorized to give you this.”  She handed him a phone.

“What’s this for?”  Jesse asked. 

“For you.  You can call or text me anytime if you need anything.  I’ll schedule another meeting for next week, okay?” 

Jesse gave her a look.  

She took it in stride and stood.  “I hope your friend gets back soon.  I can tell you’re worried. Please, do get in touch if you need anything.” 

The woman walked out. 

Jesse’s escort wasn’t outside the room, an unfamiliar woman was standing there when Jesse walked out. 

“Jesse?  I’m Captain Ana Amahri.”  She smiled and nodded in greeting,  then stepped aside and indicated that Jesse should walk with her.  

“McCree.”  Jesse corrected, giving her an appraising up and down. 

“McCree.  I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier.  Gabriel asked me to keep an eye on you till he got back but I was detained.” 

“Who?” 

Ana raised her hand in a motion which seemed to indicate Jesse should hold his tongue.  

“What are you--”  

She interrupted him.  “I’ll explain in a moment, but I’m not at liberty to discuss it in the hallway.”  She stopped at a door with a fancy lock and punched in a code while it seemed to scan her hand.  “Come in, have a seat if you like.” 

Jesse sat down a bit huffily on the sofa against the wall by the door, which shut on its own.  

“What’s going on?” 

Ana turned a chair by the desk so she was sitting facing him. 

“David, the man who sent you here?  His real name is Gabriel Reyes.” 

Jesse looked a bit taken aback. 

“David Sastre was a cover name for infiltrating Deadlock.  He’s actually the Commander of Blackwatch. We’re a lesser known part of Overwatch.  As I said, I’m Captain Amahri. You can call me Ana. Gabriel and I have been friends for a long time.  I am sorry I wasn’t here to meet you as planned, there were complications.”

Jesse interrupted before she continued.  This was the first person who seemed to know anything.  “Where is he? What’s been going on, is he okay? He said he’d be here in a couple days but no one’s told me shi--”  Jesse cut himself off, trying not to say ‘shit’ in front of a lady. 

Ana nodded understandingly.  “I’m sorry about that. Gabriel’s operation was secret, since it was an undercover operation.  Few of the agents know any details about it, so they couldn’t answer any of your questions. Blackwatch has been working since the night Gérard brought you here to neutralize Deadlock, and with the information from their plans to strike at the Head Hunters, our mission parameters were changed, so Gabriel and the strike team were ordered to Texas to deal with them as well. That’s why he’s not back yet.  It will probably be the day after tomorrow before he is.” 

Jesse screwed up his face in thought.  “But you said he was the Commander? Don’t that mean he’s in charge?  How could he be ordered anywhere?” Jesse said in annoyance. 

“He’s the Commander of Blackwatch, yes.  But we’re not an independent organization.  We answer to Overwatch, and it answers to the UN.”  She looked at Jesse silently for a moment then smiled softly.  “I’m sure he’s worried about you too, McCree. This is a lot to take in.  And as I said, I’m sorry I wasn’t here to explain things from the start. I’m here now.  If you have any questions?” 

Jesse had pulled his feet up onto the couch.  “You said he’s going to Texas? Is--is he gonna be okay?” 

“Gabriel served in the omnic crisis and has dealt with international militant groups.  He’s not going to get taken down by gangsters.” 

It was a placating statement.  She didn’t know. No matter how good someone was, they could get taken out by a lucky shot.  Jesse turned away for a moment. Ana could tell he was collecting his thoughts and waited. 

“Who called that social services person?” 

“Ms. Anderson?  I did.” 

Jesse shot Ana a death glare.  “Why?” 

Ana sat up slightly.  “Because it’s procedure, and because it was needed.  You have no legal guardian, at least that’s what Gabriel reported.  Was--” Ana stopped. 

Jesse continued glaring at her, and it clicked why.  This boy was obviously worried about Gabriel, and upset he wasn’t here.  He’d been living with him for the last two plus months. Perhaps he’d thought that was going to just continue, with no legal issues getting in the way.  Of course he was freaked out that someone like Sara had shown up. He was afraid of being taken away. Ana looked at him with a gentleness only a parent could show.  She couldn’t promise he’d be able to stay with Gabriel, and she wasn’t going to mention that Gabriel had already been talking about wanting to keep the kid. It wasn’t her place, and it wouldn’t be fair to do so when there were legal considerations they must all address.  But she could offer some temporary reassurance. “Don’t worry, no one is taking you anywhere. Gabriel had you sent to us as a witness. Until further notice, you’re under his protection.”

Jesse didn’t look completely convinced, but he did stop sitting like an armed bear trap. 

“So now what?” 

“Now we just wait for Gabriel to get back.  Well, more immediately, now we could get some dinner?  Want something that isn’t from the cafeteria? I could order something in?”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hi!” 

Jesse turned at the close voice, looking down slightly.  A young girl, probably 2 or 3 years younger than Jesse himself, was smiling mischievously at him. 

“Uh, hi,”  Jesse nodded. 

“You’re Jesse, huh?  My mom told me to say hi to you.  I’m Fareeha.” She stuck out her hand.  Jesse shock it. 

“Who’s yer ma?” 

Fareeha giggled.  “Nice accent. My mother’s Captain Amahri.” 

Jesse made a slight face.  “You’ve got an accent too,”  he said a bit accusingly. “Where’re you from?” 

“Coquitlam.”  Fareeha noted Jesse’s blank expression.  “In Canada?” 

“Ya don’t sound Canadian.” 

“My mother’s Egyptian.  We’ve spent time there. What about you?  Where’re you from?” 

“Mississippi.” 

“I’ve flown over it, never been though.  Did you like it?” 

Jesse shrugged.  “Yea, it was fine, I guess.” 

“Mom said you’ve been living with Uncle Gabi the last couple months?” 

“Uncle Gabi?  You mean Dav--er, Gabriel?” 

“Yea, Uncle Gabi!  He and my mother have been friends since before I was even born.  Uncle Jack too. Have you met Uncle Jack yet? No, of course not.  You’ve only been here a couple days. Well, I’m sure you’ll see him at some point.  He’s the Strike Commander of all of Overwatch you know! He’s super amazing. Not as fun as Uncle Gabi, but I think he’s cooler.” 

“Wait, you mean… that blond guy?  The one that’s on the news sometimes?”

“Yea! Of course you’ve seen him, everyone has.” 

Jesse nodded, a bit dumbfounded.  David, er, Gabriel had said he worked for Overwatch.  It was a bit weird to really be in the middle of it though.  Jack Morrison was famous, and this girl was just chatting about him and Gabriel as her uncles?

“Hey, wanna come to the gymnasium and swim with me?  There aren’t any training sessions in there till this afternoon.” 

“Swim?  There’s a pool?”

“Yea! A couple.” 

“I don’t have any swim clothes.” 

“You can borrow stuff there.  Aren’t you already borrowing clothes anyway?”  Fareeha gestured to the ill-fitting casual Blackwatch outfit Jesse was sporting. 

“Uh, okay.” 

“Come on!”  Fareeha was up and running, and Jesse had to hustle to keep up with her even though he was taller.  They came to one of the secured doors Jesse couldn’t get through and she punched something in. Apparently her hand scanned too. 

“Hello, kleiner Kapitän.”  A little ways down the hall a looming figure greeted them.  “And friend. We’ve not been introduced.” 

“Hi, Reinhardt.  This is Jesse.” 

“Hello, young man.  What brings you to our fine base?” 

“Uh, I… was sent by Gabriel.”  Jesse wasn’t really sure how to answer. 

“Gabriel sent you?” 

Fareeha dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.  “He was with Deadlock! Mom told me not to talk about it, but you can know Reinhardt.” 

Jesse shifted a bit uncomfortably.  What was with the secrecy? 

Rein had crouched down when it was obvious Fareeha had something to share ‘on the low-down’.  “Ahhh,” he said, comprehending a bit more than Fareeha perhaps. “Well, welcome to our company, Jesse.  It is a pleasure to meet you.” He extended a hand, as Fareeha had done. Jesse shock it, momentarily wondering how fast this guy could crush his hand if he wanted to.  

“Thank ya.” 

“We’re going swimming.  Wanna join us? Please?”  Fareeha gave the man an enticing smile. 

He laughed loudly.  “I’m afraid I’m on duty at the moment, young lady.  You will have to take the beach without me, Kapitän.”  He saluted as he stood. 

“Aww.  Very well.  Carry on, Soldier!”  Fareeha saluted then was off again.  Jesse nodded at the man and took off after her. 

Jesse knew how to swim a little, although he couldn’t do laps like Fareeha.  She reminded him of an olympic swimmer. The water felt nice though. It had been a few years since he’d been anywhere with a lake or a pond.  

After lapping him for a while Fareeha bobbed over to the edge of the pool and pulled herself partly onto the side, kicking her legs and splashing.  She sure was energetic. 

“Mom told me not to pester you about it, but I wanna hear about Deadlock.  Is it true they hang people?” 

Jesse made a face.  “What, no?” 

Fareeha looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.  “I thought that was made up. Did you ever shoot anyone?” 

“No.” 

“That’s good.  Unless they were bad people you were shooting.  You know how to shoot?” 

“Yea.  Gabriel was teaching me.”  

Fareeha sat up.  “What? No way! He’s never taken me shooting.  Mom won’t let me near any of the ranges. No fair!” 

Jesse felt a little bit of pride that he’d been doing something with ‘Uncle Gabi’ this girl hadn’t.  Fareeha flopped back and stopped kicking up water. 

“When he gets back I’m gonna tell him he has to train me too.  I wanna join Overwatch like my mom and him, but she’s always saying it’s a bad idea and I shouldn’t.” 

“Why not?”  Jesse asked. 

“I don’t know.  I guess she thinks it’s too dangerous, but I’m not scared.  Of anything!” 

Jesse half believed her. 

“What about you?  What do you wanna be?” 

“Huh?” 

“When you’re grown.  What do you wanna be?  Join the army? Policeman?  You don’t wanna be a murderer like those Deadlock guys do you?”  She made a face. 

Jesse slid his hands along the rim of the pool uncomfortably.  “I don’t know.” 

“I’m gonna be a Captain like my mom, no matter what she says.  I’m already on my way, I get to train in the same facilities as the recruits.  You could too, we have access to almost the whole base. Well… I do. I don’t know about you.  Are you gonna be staying with Uncle Gabi?” 

“I don’t know!”  Jesse said, pushing away from the edge and swimming, slower than he’d have liked, away from her. 

“Hey!”  She yelled as he splashed her on his way.  

Jesse didn’t feel like playing around anymore, and climbed out of the pool and headed for the changing area.  He pulled his clothes back on after drying only partly and made his way back towards Gabriel’s rooms. Fareeha didn’t follow him.  

Jesse rounded the last corner to his possibly temporary home and saw Private Walsey standing there, talking to Athena on the doorpad. 

“Did--oh, there you are!” Walsey smiled and waved. 

Jesse stopped, hair dripping and just watched the man half-jog over to him.  

“Captain Amahri sent me up to fetch you.  She said the Commander is landing. I’ve been looking--”  Jesse cut him off.

“David’s here?  Where?” he asked, half excited half nervous. 

“He was landing.  She just wanted me to let you know.” 

“Where is he?”  Jesse repeated again, emphasizing each word. 

“Uh. Let me call and ask,”  Walsey put up a finger and held his ear, giving Jesse a strange look as he realized the kid was all wet.  “Captain? Sorry to bother you, ma’am. Yes ma’am.  Jesse’s asking ‘where’ the Commander is? Yes ma’am.  Understood.” 

Jesse made a ‘well?” gesture.  “Medbay. The Captain said--Hey, wait!” 

Jesse was off at a sprint.  He knew his way back to the medical area he was pretty sure.  Walsey was chasing him, but he hardly noticed. Had something happened to David?  Ana had been all ‘he’s a war veteran, he’ll be fine’.  _ Bullshit! _

Jesse ran past a couple surprised nurses and skidded to a stop near the exam rooms.  More than one was closed. Which one was David in? 

“Hey!  We’re not allowed in here.  The doctor might be in surgery.”  Walsey practically slid past Jesse, getting in front of him.  Jesse shot the man a dirty look. 

“I ain’t tryin’a get in the way of the doctors.  Just have one of ‘em tell ya where David is!” 

“Jesse, please--”  Walsey stopped as one of the doors opened and he heard the Commander and Doctor Ziegler’s voices.  

“David!”  Jesse yelled, pushing around the half-frozen Walsey.

“--posted. I--Jesse!”  Reyes blurted out his name, surprised.  Jesse had been running to him but stopped short.  He’d wanted to run up and hug him, but he’d never hugged the man before.  And with everything up in the air…. Jesse’s eyes and shoulders dropped, anticipating he might be in trouble for running in here after all. 

Gabriel noted the change in attitude, and he also wanted to run and hug the boy but felt something stop him.  Instead he walked over and put both hands on Jesse’s shoulders. 

“Sorry I’m late, Chiquito,” he said quietly, giving the kid’s shoulders a squeeze of apology. 

Jesse looked up slowly, scanning him.  “Yer not hurt? They said you were here and I thought you’d been shot or somethin’.”  

Gabe smiled gently.  “No, I came in with one of the team who was hurt.  They’re in good hands with Angela though.” He gave the doctor an affirming nod.  

“Always.  If you’ll excuse me, Commander.”  She gave Jesse a quick smile and walked briskly away, beckoning a nurse with her. 

Gabriel noticed Walsey standing awkwardly at attention behind Jesse and dismissed him, then looked back at Jesse. 

“Why’re you all wet, Flaco?” 

“I--I was swimming.  With Fareeha.” 

Gabriel smiled and turned Jesse around, keeping one hand across his shoulders as they walked out of the medbay.  “So you’ve met her, huh? What’d you think of her?” 

Jesse made a slight face.  She had been kinda rude in his opinion, but he wasn’t sure he should say that.  “She’s… excitable.” 

Gabriel laughed.  “Yea, that’s true.  Wanna go upstairs and get dried off properly?”  Jesse’s clothes had soaked through pretty much all over.  Jesse nodded. They walked silently up to Gabriel’s quarters and inside.  Jesse headed for the room he’d been sleeping in to grab some dry clothes, and when he came back out Gabriel was standing at the table, looking at something on his phone with an agitated expression.  

“What’s wrong?”  Jesse asked. 

“Ana didn’t meet you when you got here?”  He looked over at Jesse, obviously upset. 

Jesse shook his head.  “No? Gérard dropped me off.  Ana came a couple days later.” 

Gabriel continued scrolling and poking his phone for a second, a series of emotions passing his face, then set the phone down and walked over to Jesse. 

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t know she’d been tied up.  Must’ve been hella confusing.” 

Jesse just nodded minimally.  David didn’t look satisfied. 

“Seriously, Jesse.  I’m sorry. It wasn’t supposed to happen that way.”  

Jesse shrugged a shoulder.  “S’okay, David. Er, Gabriel?” 

Gabriel smiled a bit sheepishly.  “Yea, Gabriel. You can just call me Gabe, though.  I’ve got some explaining to do, huh?” 

Jesse half smirked, feeling a bit more comfortable now that Gabriel was more relaxed.  “Yea, I’ll say ya do.” 

“Go change, you’re making a puddle.  Then I’m all yours to grill.” 

Jesse nodded and ducked into bathroom, quickly putting on a new set of still oversized Blackwatch clothes.  He came back out to find Gabriel sitting on the sofa again, phone in hand. He put it away when Jesse walked over and sat down by him. 

“So… You’re not an ex cop, huh?” 

“Nope.” 

“And you didn’t actually steal any money.”  

Gabriel chuckled.  “No.” 

Jesse glanced towards the bookshelves.  “You do have a couple sisters and a niece and nephew though?” 

“Yeah.  And one on the way, I’m told.  My little sister’s first.” Gabriel smiled affectionately towards the photos. 

Jesse fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.  “Everyone’s been calling you the Commander.  What’s that mean?” 

“Means I get to do the most paperwork,”  Gabriel chuckled again. Jesse didn’t look convinced.  “Means I’m semi in charge of this crazy bunch.” Gabriel gestured broadly. 

“Semi?” 

“Still answer to Overwatch and the UN, parts of it.” 

Jesse chewed his lip.  “So what’s happened to Deadlock?” 

Gabriel laced his hands together.  “Arrested, or dead for the most part.  Probably some strays still running around somewhere, but we took off the head.  Head Hunters too, speaking of. Again, sorry I’m late.” 

Jesse brushed it off.  “So now what?” 

“Meaning?” 

“Ana said I was here as a witness, that’s why I’m staying with you.  You want me to, what, testify against the Deadlock guys you arrested?” 

“If you’re comfortable doing so, yes.  You don’t have to.”

“What happens if I don’t?”

“Nothing.” 

Jesse looked at the edge of the sofa.  “Ya ain’t gonna send me with that Anderson lady if I don’t testify?” 

Gabriel looked blank for a moment.  “Anderson lady?” 

“Social services.”  Jesse said, voice tight. 

“Is that her name?  I didn’t know who they’d send.” 

Jesse shot Gabriel a look.  “You knew they were coming?” 

“Of course.” 

Jesse slumped back into the sofa and didn’t say anything else. 

“Jesse?  What’s wrong, Chiquito?” 

“Don’t call me that!”  Jesse snapped. 

There was silence for a tense few seconds. 

“What’s wrong, Jesse?” 

Jesse put his hands out in a way that managed to convey an extremely teenaged, angry, ‘I don’t know! Don’t talk to me!’. 

Gabriel sighed, mentally reviewing.  He took a queue from his counsellor sister’s book.  “You’re angry about something, I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong, Jesse.” 

“Nothing’s wrong.  Everything’s peachy.”  

“Obviously not.” 

Jesse went back to pulling at the hem of his shirt.  

“Did I do something wrong, or Ms. Anderson?  Something else?” 

“Everybody’s doin’ exactly what they’s supposed to it seems.” 

Gabriel frowned.  He wasn’t used to dealing with cryptic teens.  He worked with soldiers who he could yell orders at or make do 50 pushups if they weren’t cooperative. 

“Okay.  Well, if you want to tell me about it later, that’s okay.  Do you have any other questions about… me? This?” 

Jesse shook his head.  Gabriel mentally groaned, defeated. 

“Want some lunch?”

Jesse shrugged.

“I’ll fix some lunch.”  Gabriel stood and went into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Jesse gave Gabriel the silent treatment for the rest of the afternoon.  Gabriel had one hundred and one things he needed to be doing, so finally right after dinner he told Jesse he had to go to work for a bit.  Jesse might appreciate some alone time anyway, right? He certainly didn’t seem to want Gabriel around. 

Jesse acknowledged Gabriel’s leaving with a curt nod, never turning from the tv.  Once he was really sure Gabriel was gone he slipped into the little bedroom and sat on the floor and cried his eyes out.  

He didn’t know why he’d thought maybe he was just gonna be able to stay with Gabriel.  The guy was a freakin’ military officer or some shit with a family and a life. He didn’t need Jesse, and now that they weren’t with Deadlock he didn’t need to take care of Jesse anymore.  Jesse was just… nothing. He wasn’t anything. He was getting abandoned again. And it fucking hurt. 

What Jesse was unaware of was that Gabriel, in his flustered hurry to leave Jesse alone, had left his phone in the kitchen after dinner and came back for it a few minutes later.  Gabriel heard Jesse sobbing and stood undecided in the living room. He considered his mother the authority on all parenting. When he was a kid, his mom would leave him alone to cry it out if he was mad at her, then come in later with some sort of treat and soothing or reconciliatory words.  Gabe stood helplessly for another minute. Damn it, he wasn’t his mom. And that didn’t sound like crying that was just gonna last a minute and then Jesse’d feel better. It sounded fucking raw, and Gabriel wasn’t gonna let it continue. 

He knocked and opened the door.  Jesse sat up a bit, startled, but unable to stop crying or do anything to hide it.  

Gabriel walked over and knelt in front of him, gently cupping his face.  “Jesse, what’s wrong?” He sounded like he might cry too. 

Jesse choked on another sob and leaned forward, grabbing Gabriel and hugging him tighter than Gabe would’ve thought the kid could hold.  Gabriel shifted his arms and hugged Jesse in return. After a couple minutes he started rubbing Jesse’s back as the boy continued to cry.  

“Jesse, talk to me.  Please.” 

Jesse inhaled sharply, trying to catch his breath.  “I--I don’t wanna--leave. I wanna stay--with you,” he said, muffled. 

Gabriel absorbed the words, realizing his mistake.  Jesse didn’t know how things worked. He didn’t know that he’d have to talk to a social services person regardless of what happened to him.  He thought Gabriel had called her to take Jesse away. 

Gabriel closed his eyes, a terribly guilty feeling overwhelming him.  He hadn’t said anything about wanting to keep Jesse. He knew he’d have to go through the legal process and while he was pretty sure he could get cleared for it, he wasn’t positive.  He hadn’t wanted to promise something he couldn’t deliver. And he wasn’t sure if Jesse would want to stay with him. He hadn’t asked. And now Jesse thought he didn’t care and was just gonna send him away. 

“Fuck, Jesse.  I’m sorry.” Gabriel breathed.  “I’m so, so sorry. I never meant for you to think I asked that woman to come to get rid of you.  It’s just standard--I’m sorry. I don’t want you to leave either. I want you to stay, too.” Fuck it, he’d make sure he got clearance to adopt him.  He’d --get Ana to marry him if they didn’t like that he was single. Then he’d have a daughter already, right? Or, get a dog. Hell. Whatever shit he had to do to make sure he’d qualify. 

Jesse continued sobbing, unable to even out his breathing as he tried to clear his throat.  “W-what?” He pushed back from Gabriel, looking up at him. 

Garbiel had tears running down his face too, but he smiled when Jesse looked at him.  “You’ve gotta get declared a ward of the state before anyone can adopt you, Chiquito.” 

Jesse blinked, still holding onto Gabriel’s jacket.  His expression was wide-eyed shock and his breathing became shallow.  “You… adopt? Ya wanna adopt me?” 

“If you want me to.”  Gabriel said, also a little out of breath.  Why the hell did he feel so nervous?

Jesse dropped his head, then rubbed roughly at his face as he tried to stop a fresh wave of tears.  “Yea I--yea I want you to.” Jesse choked out. 

Gabriel giggled, fucking giggled, fully aware of how silly it sounded, and pulled Jesse into another hug.  They sat, both trying to compose themselves, like that for another minute. Finally Gabriel laughed and turned his head so he could talk.  “You smell like chlorine, Chiquito.” 

Jesse laughed, sounding a tinge hysterical.  

Gabriel sat back, returning to cupping Jesse’s face.  It was red and covered in tears and snot, but Gabriel hardly noticed.  “Voy a tener que llamar a mamá esta noche,” he said to himself, brushing at Jesse’s cheeks.  Jesse laughed, though he didn’t know what Gabe had said, and started trying to wipe his face. 

Gabriel pulled off his beanie and handed it to him in the absence of any kleenex.  “Use this, that’s disgusting.” 

“You’re disgusting, too.”  Jesse fired back. Gabe sniffled and wiped his face on his sleeve. 

“Don’t talk back to your elders, Chiquito.”  Gabe pushed himself up, helping Jesse stand as he did so.  “Want some ice cream or something? I feel like we should do something.”  

Jesse finished wiping his face and gave Gabriel a serious look.  

“Yer not jokin’, right?” 

Gabriel still felt a bit giddy, but made sure he looked serious.  “I’d never joke about something like this, Jesse.” 

Jesse stared at him for a solid 10 seconds, then let his face crinkle into a grin.  “What sort of ice crem ya got?”


	15. Chapter 15

Jesse lay on the sofa playing a game on his phone and losing badly.  He couldn’t concentrate. Gabriel wasn’t having much more luck with his paperwork.  They were waiting to hear from Sara, their caseworker. Today was the day they were getting notified if Jesse was going to be adopted or not.  

Jesse’d been with Gabriel for the better part of a year now, not counting Deadlock.  He’d met Gabriel’s mother and sisters, and the much talked of Oscar and Mabel. He’d been there for the birth of tía Melissa’s baby girl,  Rebecca. And today he and Gabriel were waiting for a call from Sara, to find out for sure that Jesse was a permanent member of the family.  They’d been told by Sara that she thought they had a ‘very good chance’ of being approved. They’d been told many times, and when she said it they believed her.  The infamous Sara had turned out to be quite nice and very helpful. But as the date drew close, both Gabe and Jesse found themselves too nervous to even talk about it.  They’d spent the last two weeks like arguing roommates, hardly speaking to each other. What was there to say? Fortunately they’d planned ahead, at Sara’s prompting, of how to handle the day.  Gabriel had asked Jesse if he wanted to go somewhere for the day, maybe with Ana, so he wouldn’t have to be there when Gabe got the call. Jesse wanted to be there. Gabe agreed, although he personally preferred to have Jesse away.  If it was a no, he didn’t want to have to handle his own reaction at the same time as Jesse’s. That, and he fantasized that if they said no and Jesse was with Ana, he could have her smuggle him across the border and they’d run away to Mexico, screw the CDSS. 

Gabe half-jumped out of his skin everytime his phone buzzed.  He should’ve ordered no one at work to call or text him that day, his heart couldn’t take it.  Sara’d said they wouldn’t hear before 2pm, and it could be as late as 6pm. Sometimes the committee took a long time, they had lots of cases to examine. 

Sara, though she wouldn’t disclose the entirety of her feelings on the matter, merely giving encouraging stock phrases like “you meet the requirements on paper”, and “I think you’re positioned well”, was all in for getting Gabriel approved to adopt Jesse.  She worked a lot of cases with older kids from less than ideal backgrounds, and it was steadily pushing her to an early grave. Jesse would have such a hard time finding another home like Gabriel’s. Gabriel  _ wanted _ Jesse.  The number of people looking to adopt a teenager with a ‘troubled history’ was slim to none.  Not to mention Jesse had agreed to testify against Deadlock, a process which was still ongoing and put him in protective custody.  Gabriel was positioned to handle that, too. If they didn’t approve the adoption Jesse’d still need to stay with him, or someone else qualified, for several months.  It’d postpone adoption and Jesse would just be older at the end of it. She didn’t want to see him stuck in the system till he aged out, so she went to bat for the pair at every opportunity. 

Gabe felt his stomach lurch again as his phone buzzed.  Part of him hoped it was Gérard again, although he knew he’d be freaking out if it got to 6 and they hadn’t heard anything either way.  He said a little prayer before checking to see who it was. Jesse watched from his perch on the sofa as Gabriel turned his phone over, then put it to his ear.  

“Hey, Sara.” 

Jesse sat up like an electrical current had gone through him. 

Gabe sat still for what seemed like ages, but was more like 15 seconds before turning and standing, flashing Jesse the biggest smile he’d ever seen the man give. 

“They said ‘yes’?”  Jesse blurted out. 

“Hang on,”  Gabe said into the phone, nodding at Jesse. 

“They said ‘yes’?!”  Jesse screamed, jumping over the back of the sofa and sprinting to Gabriel.  Gabe dropped the phone to catch Jesse as he leapt into his arms. 

“Yes, yes, they said yes!”  Gabriel laughed, adjusting his grip and leaning into the table.

Jesse made what probably over the phone sounded like the scream of someone being murdered as he burried his face in Gabe’s shoulder.  Gabe rested his cheek on the top of Jesse’s head for a moment before he registered noise from the phone. Sara was laughing, and it sounded like a couple people in the background were too. 

Gabe shifted Jesse around so he was sitting on the table, still holding Gabe in a vice grip, and struggled to get the phone to his ear.  

“Hi,”  he said, tone light. 

“Congratulations,”  Sara said, and Gabe was touched that it sounded like she was crying.  

“Thanks.  Thank you.  Thank you for all your help.”

“You’ll need to come in and sign the papers to finalize things.  Tomorrow?”

“Sure.  First thing.”

“Okay, great,”  Sara shushed someone on her end.  “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a wonderful evening, gentlemen.” 

“You too.”  Gabe dropped the phone on the table and turned all his attention back to hugging  _ his son. _

\----

 

Gabe chuckled as Jesse turned, pointing finger guns at him with a slightly too-big cowboy hat on his head. 

“Hey, why’re ya laughin’?”  Jesse put his hands on his hips.  

“Hat’s a little big there, Flaco.” 

“He’ll grow.”  Ana put in as she braided Fareeha’s hair.  The group had taken a celebratory, impromptu trip to the nearest mall for dinner and some relaxing after Gabriel and Jesse had gotten back from signing Jesse’s adoption papers. 

“His head?  I hope not that much.  It’s big enough.” Fareeha smirked at Jesse.

“Yer one ta talk.”  Jesse returned. 

“Children,”  Ana said evenly. 

Gabriel walked over and picked up another hat, substituting it for the one Jesse had on.  “I think this one’s a better look. Got a more Clint Eastwood vibe to it.” Gabriel had been getting educated on Western related trivia as Jesse got caught up on all the movies he’d not seen yet.  

Jesse turned his head back and forth, looking in the store’s mirror. 

“Take a picture, it’ll las--Ow!”  Fareeha was interrupted as Ana pulled her hair slightly. 

Jesse ignored her, absorbed.  “Yea. I like it.” 

“Yea?  Alright.  Better actually wear it, I don’t want to see it cluttering up your room.”  

“Scout’s honor!”  Jesse saluted. A cowboy hat had been a frequent topic since he’d gotten real leather cowboy boots at Christmas. 

“Ready, ladies?”  Gabriel asked. Fareeha shook her head to show off her braids.  She wasn’t interested in hats but wanted to fit the western theme of the evening.  “Ready!” She said, skipping past them towards the counter. Ana rolled her eyes and smiled, following her. 

They bought the hat and left the store in search of ‘dinner fixin’s’ as Fareeha decided they must be called.  Ana walked briskly to keep up with her daughter, who always had to be leading the way. 

Jesse played with his hat for a few paces, getting it to sit just right.  

“Looks good, Mijo.”  Gabriel commented. 

“Thanks, papá.”  

Gabriel glanced at Jesse, who was looking at him with a twinkle in his eye.  Gabriel smiled and looked back ahead, pulling Jesse into a side hug as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you enjoyed it. I have more 'filler' I've daydreamed up I could write and post if anyone wants (Christmas special, anyone?), but I didn't waste too much time here with OCs (Gabe's family) people other than me may not care to read about. 
> 
> Feel free to shoot me things related to Overwatch (especially familial and/or young McCree) like fic recs or even requests.


	16. Supplemental 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not something that actually happens in the story, but I thought of this scene and wanted to write it. Set in a situation where Talon kidnapped Jesse.

     “Commander please--”  
      Gabriel stood, ignoring a wave of dizziness and pushed past Angela. “I’m not gonna just fucking sit here! Move!”  
Angela couldn’t stop him, although she followed him, waving for one of the nurses to grab a medical kit. She anticipated this might end poorly.  
Gabriel stomped out of the clinic, not even entirely sure where he was going. His head was foggy and the knot pf panic in his stomach was keeping him from focusing. His feet knew where to go however; he headed for Ana’s office.  
      “Commander, you need to sit down at least. Please--” Angela’s words fell on deaf ears. Gabriel made it to Captain Amari’s office and pushed the door open--it wasn’t locked as other people were coming in and out. Several on the way had given the commander wary, concerned, or downright frightened looks as the scurried out of his way.  
      “Thank you, I’ll--Gabriel!” Ana stopped mid-sentence, seeing him enter. The small group of Blackwatch intel people around her stiffened.  
      “What do we know?” Gabriel asked, putting on hand on the door as he felt himself sway a bit.  
Ana signaled for the others to leave, and they carefully maneuvered out past Gabriel.  
      “Gabriel, please come in and have a seat.” Ana’s voice was steady, calm.  
      “Captain, he really needs to be in bed.”  
Ana put a hand up. “I understand, Doctor. Your concern is noted. Please return to your post.”  
Angela made a face, clearly distressed that Ana was ignoring her but she was outranked. She nodded one, angrily. “Please send for me if you need me,” she turned and walked briskly away.  
Gabriel had moved to the desk, but not sat down. He had one hand on the desktop to keep himself steady.  
      “What do we know, Ana?” He said heavily.  
Ana looked at him levelly. “Nothing actionable yet, Gabriel.”  
      “Come on--there has to be something! Tell them to--”  
      “Gabriel, they’re doing their best. As always. We will find something.”  
      “Ana, it’s been over 24 hours! They don’t have anything on the explosives or--”  
      “They’ve run them, same story as always. Gabriel, you know how this works. You--” Ana started, someone was coming in. Jack peeked in, stopping when he saw Gabriel.  
      “Gabe.”  
      “Anything from your guys?” Gabriel said without even greeting him.  
     “I’ve assigned teams 6 and 8 to work with Blackwatch on this. They’re doing their best.”  
     “Best? Ana just said we don’t have anything yet!” Gabriel gestured frantically.  
     Jack shut the door and walked over to the pair cautiously. “It’s only been--”  
     “Only! It’s only been over a day, Jack! Qué chingados!” Gabriel put his hands up and ran them through his messy hair as he turned away from them.  
     “Gabriel, we’re working on it. You need to calm down,” ANa said gently.  
      Gabriel snapped back around. “Calm down!? They’ve got Jesse, Ana! ¿cómo diablos puedo estar tranquilo?” he shouted at her, putting his hand back on the desk and closing his eyes. His head still hurt.  
      Ana reached up and put one hand firmly on Gabriel’s arm, looking at him with a distant expression. Jack walked a little closer.  
      “They’ve got my boy,” Gabriel said it softly, voice catching.  
      Jack put a hand on his shoulder, glancing at Ana.  
      “I know, Gabriel. We’ll find him. We will. In the meantime, you should return to the medical wing and get some rest.”  
      Gabriel chuckled bitterly. “Could you rest if it was Fareeha?”  
      Ana shook her head. “No. But if it were, you’d be standing here telling me exactly the same thing.”  
      Gabriel turned his head slightly, blinking back tears.  
      Ana glanced at Jack and then leaned forward to hug her friend.  
      Jack put his free hand on her back and shifted his other hand across Gabe’s shoulders. “We’ll find him, I promise.”


	17. Supplemental 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occurring between chapters 14-15. A little OC family fluff.

Jesse stepped out of the shower and reached blindly for his towel, rubbing at his hair.  He’d been staying with Gabriel in Burbank for just over two months now. Just under two months since Gabriel had promised he was going to adopt him.  Just over two months of Jesse becoming addicted to showering at least once a day. After being in Deadlock for two years--two years of constant sweat and dust sticking to his skin, or worse--Jesse was all in with a daily shower.  Gabriel wasn’t complaining. He’d been given to understand from his sister that keeping young boys clean was a struggle, not so with all apparently. 

There was a quick knock at the door.  Gabriel must be back from work. 

“Be right out!”  Jesse called, speeding up his drying process. 

“No rush,”  Gabe said from the other room.  He was scanning through some official emails while grabbing a pot to put on some water to boil for starting dinner.  Jesse came out from the bathroom, throwing his towel to dry over one of the kitchen chairs, then came over and hugged Gabriel. 

“Oof, hi.”  Gabriel chuckled and ruffled Jesse’s damp hair quickly before the boy pulled away.  Gabriel was also given to understand, and his own youth backed this up, that teenagers weren’t usually much for open affection, at least not with their parents or parental figures.  Not so with Jesse, but then Jesse wasn’t a typical case in any sense. Gabriel wasn’t complaining about that, either. 

“What’s up?”  Jesse asked, taking to leaning on the counter in a way mimicking Gabriel’s own stance.  The man usually couldn’t say much about his work but he’d always say something about his day.  Gabe clicked off his phone and smiled at Jesse in a way which made the boy smile back suspiciously.  “What?” 

“So you know your Abuela has been up my ass about getting you out to meet her in person, yea?” 

Jesse nodded, some odd feeling making his stomach feel tingly.  

“Well I managed to get everything moved around with work and we--”  Gabriel pointed at Jesse and poked him lightly in the side, “--are going out to visit her next week.  Got a whole week off.”

Jesse looked stunned.  “What, next next week? As in…” 

“As in Tuesday next week we leave,” Gabriel supplied. 

Jesse was silent, looking a bit like a trapped animal.  Gabriel made a face. “You okay, Chiquito?” 

Jesse nodded but glanced sideways.  “Uhhuh... “ 

Gabriel pushed away from the counter and turned to face Jesse, folding his arms loosely.  “That wasn’t even a good lie, kiddo. What’s the matter?” Gabriel paused. “You’re scared of meeting grandma?”  It seemed the obvious thing, though Gabriel couldn’t really imagine why Jesse would be. They’d spoken via vidcall before.  Jesse’s been nervous then too, but Gabe figured he’d be over that now. 

Jesse looked down.  “I’m not--I’m not really scared ah her just… what if she don’t like me?” 

Gabriel laughed without really meaning to.  “Jesse you’ve already talked to her, you know she’s head over heels for you.”

“We’ve only talked fer a few minutes.  Goin’ ta stay for a week is different. What if--what if I do somethin’ wrong?” 

Gabriel tried harder this time to suppress his laugh, but still had a highly amused expression as he clapped Jesse on the shoulder.  

“Kid, you’re one of her  _ precious grandkids _ , pretty sure you could burn her house down and all she’d do was offer you dinner and extra dessert.  Trust me, she’s not scary. And she’s gonna love you. I should know, right? She raised me and  _ I _ love you.”  Gabe’s teasing tone turned soft and serious at the end, and Jesse smiled shyly in response.  He was much more comfortable hugging Gabriel than saying anything about what he felt. He wasn’t sure what to say about that most of the time.  

“We can call and talk to her again before we go, if it’ll make you more comfortable,”  Gabriel suggested after a pause. 

Jesse shrugged again.  “Don’t know what to say to ‘er.”  

Gabe smiled.  “Think you’d remember from last time she’s happy to do the talking if you don’t.”

 

\----

 

Plans to visit Gabriel’s mother in Ohio went ahead.  Gabe had been intending to go for a while. His mother had wanted to re-carpet parts of the house and he’d insisted she wait and let him do it rather than hiring anyone.  She’d been waiting nearly two years. Gabriel was rarely home other than the holidays and that was hardly a good time to rip apart rooms. Coming in August as they were now, and for a week, would finally give him time to do the job.  Jesse was glad to hear they had something to do. He wasn’t sure why but he couldn’t shake being nervous about the woman still, and knowing there was work to be done was somehow comforting. 

Jesse didn’t sleep very well the night before their trip.  He told himself it was just because they had to get up early and he was excited… but really he was terrified.  He couldn’t shake the notion that if this woman didn’t like him Gabriel was gonna change his mind. He wouldn’t want to keep Jesse if his mother didn’t want him to.  Jesse rolled over and kicked until he was laying with no covers. He felt overheated and tired and scared. He repeated to himself what Gabriel had already said. They’d talked, the woman liked him, right?  And Gabriel knew her well enough to guess right what she’d think of him in person, right? It didn’t do much to console him. He woke up to his alarm beeping feeling stiff and still tired, but put on a brave face and went out to breakfast. 

\----

 

Jesse tugged at his seatbelt again.  He was still tired, but now nervous energy was keeping him from napping.  They were nearly there, after nine hours of flying and driving. They were on some small road, having left the interstate nearly an hour ago, waiting at a stoplight.  Jesse was distantly aware of the loud click sound the indicator made with each blink. When they’d first gotten the rental from the place Gabriel had joked that Jesse should get out and check if the light was actually blinking, or if other cars were expected to hear the clicking.  Jesse didn’t feel so amused now. 

“How ya doin, Chiquito?”  Gabriel asked. He was keenly aware Jesse’d gone quiet the last hour, but wasn’t sleeping.  He’d really thought the nerves wouldn’t be this bad, and was feeling mildly guilty for having brought Jesse along when he apparently wasn’t ready.  His mother, on the other hand, had been clamoring for him to bring Jesse. He’d felt bad putting her off even this long. He knew Jesse’s nerves were groundless, but that didn’t make them go away.

“Sleepy,” was all Jesse said. 

Gabe chuckled.  “Yeah, me too. We should be there soon.  You can go to bed as soon as you want.” He knew Mama would want to stay up talking, but she wouldn’t keep Jesse up if he asked to go to bed.  Gabriel would field any questions, he was sure she’d understand. He’d already said something about Jesse being nervous, even before realizing just  _ how _ nervous.

Finally they arrived, just a little after midnight local time.  The front porch light was on, as it always was when Mama was expecting company.  Gabriel smiled at the sight, turned off the engine and reached over, putting his hand gently on Jesse’s.  The kid jumped. 

“Guess we’re here, huh?”  Jesse said quickly. 

Gabriel nodded.  “Yup. Hey.” Gabe leaned forward slightly.  “Jesse, look at me.” 

Jesse turned, still holding onto his seatbelt.  Gabriel smiled at him, but didn’t have time to say anything before the front door was open and Mama was out waving at them.

Gabe squeezed Jesse’s hand and got out, going to the back to grab their bags.  Jesse took a breath. No point delaying it. He unbuckled and slid out of the car, standing awkwardly.  The woman was coming over. She looked like her picture, the only shocking thing to Jesse was how tall she was.  She must be nearly Gabriel’s height. He’d been picturing her much shorter for some reason. 

“And here are my boys.  I’m glad to see you, I was going to have to start worrying soon if you ran late.”

“Hey, Mama,”  Gabriel said as he came around from the back dragging their things. 

She glanced at him and smiled, eyes warm, but her attention was on Jesse.  She leaned forward and hugged him, startling him just slightly. “It’s so nice to meet you in person, Jesse!”  She said it quietly, but it had depth to it. She pushed away, hands still on his shoulders and smiled again. It looked approving.  Jesse swallowed and smiled back, though it was a bit wobbly. 

“Thank ya, ma’am.  Uh, it's nice to meet you, too.”

The woman laughed.  “No ma’am necessary.  You can just call me Abuela.”  She turned to Gabriel, who was leaning around Jesse to hug her.  “Hola querida. Bienvenido a casa,” She pulled him into a tight hug.  

“Gracias mamá. Es bueno verte.”  Gabriel whispered, kissing her cheek.  

She leaned back, ruffling Gabe’s hair as she did so.  “You two must be tired, it was a long day getting here.  Let’s go inside before the neighbors get woken up.”

Jesse took his backpack and Gabriel’s duffle while he hefted both suitcases up the front steps. 

“Do either of you want anything to eat, or would you like to just get some sleep?”  

Gabriel looked to Jesse, letting him answer for himself, as he settled the suitcases by the stairs. 

“Uh, I could eat.” 

Gabriel snorted with amusement.  Jesse could always eat. 

“Good!  Come to the kitchen and join us once you’re done, Gabriel.”  Carolina took the carry-ons from Jesse and passed them over to her son, then gestured for Jesse to follow her. 

The kitchen was bright with lots of fruit decorations.  

“Have a seat dear, unless you’re worn out from sitting on the plane.” 

Jesse sat.  A kitchen chair was more comfortable than a cramped plane seat. 

Carolina set a plate of some sort of cookies on the table.  “Start with dessert I say. Want a sandwich?”

Jesse nodded politely, still glancing around the kitchen. It felt a bit strange, this place.  Like something from a movie set.

Carolina started setting out items for making sandwiches while Jesse tucked into a cookie.  It was good. 

“I saw you had Vanessa’s bed made up, so I figured that’s where you’re wanting Jesse and put his stuff in there.”  Gabriel entered the kitchen, reaching over Jesse’s shoulder to snatch a cookie himself. 

“Oh, yes.  Sorry, I didn’t say.”

Gabriel nodded and sat down by Jesse. 

“We’re having sandwiches, want one?”

“Have I ever said no to food?”  Gabriel asked, on his second cookie. 

Carolina chuckled and got out three plates, then asked what ‘her boys’ wanted.  They each got through a sandwich (and Jesse and Gabriel got through most of the cookies) before Jesse started feeling his lack of sleep from the night before hit him.  He was blinking and trying to avoid rubbing his eyes as Gabriel chatted to his mother, updating her on several of the Blackwatch and Overwatch members. 

“Time for bed, huh Chiquito?”

Jesse started as Gabriel addressed him.  He’d just about nodded off.

“I’m keeping you both up.  We can talk in the morning.  Well, later in the morning,” Carolina grinned and looked at the clock on the oven.  Nearly 2am. She stood and started grabbing plates.

Gabriel got up too and moved to help her, but she put up a hand.  “Don’t mind this. I’ve got it. You two get to bed.”

“Mama--”

“You need to show Jesse where his room and everything is.  Go on. I can handle a few dishes,” she reached up and messed up Gabriel’s hair.  “Good night, boys. Glad you made it safe,” she said warmly, giving Jesse a smile.  Gabriel and Jesse both said good night and then Gabriel led them upstairs. 

“This used to be my big sister’s room.  Mama’s partly converted it to a guest room, although it’s still my sister’s colors.  Bathroom is the last door on the left,” Gabe gestured down the hall, “and I’m across the hall.  Need anything before bed?”

Jesse shook his head.  “Nah, I’m good.”

Gabriel dropped his voice to a whisper.  “So, is she too intimidating?” 

Jesse made a face.  “ _ No _ .  She’s tall though, she’s almost tall as you.” 

Gabe chuckled.  “Yea, she towered over our dad.  I’ll have to have her show you some pictures tomorrow.  Speaking of, we should be getting some sleep. Night, Chiquito.”  Gabe ruffled Jesse’s hair. 

“Night, Gabe.” 

Jesse got ready for bed quickly and tucked himself into the bright yellow bed.  He pulled the covers up over most of his face and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, thinking.  Gabriel looked a lot like his mom. He wondered how alike they were. They smiled the same; mouths closed but still somehow with their whole face.  Jesse liked that smile. He reached up and touched the ends of his hair lightly. Gabriel often messed his hair up when he was being affectionate, just like how his mom had done with him tonight.  Gabriel must’ve picked the action up from her. Somehow it made Jesse feel a bit more connected, knowing Gabriel did something with him Carolina did with Gabriel. He smiled to himself and rolled over to go to sleep. 


End file.
